Tempting Fire
by legens legentis
Summary: Running for the truth. Searching for the truth. Hiding from the truth. Konoha's rookies are coming to terms with adulthood. Caught in webs that bind them together, they must choose which strands to untangle and which strands to cut altogether.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Return

* * *

><p><em>~The clouds move on, the earth turns grey...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I think this is...this is the best for the both of us. I'm sorry but...this...this is the end. I'm so sorry but... we're...us...this...it's...all over."<em>

* * *

><p>"No, wait!" yelled out a young man who was reaching out blindly in the darkness, perspiration coating his forehead; only to realize once again that he was having a nightmare.<p>

It was the same nightmare that had plagued him ever since she had left. The same sequence always repeated itself and the end results were all the same. He would wake up calling after her only to watch her leave over and over again. Regardless of where he was, these nightmares seemed to haunt him. Yet, there seemed to be an increase in nightmares ever since he decided to return home.

The tired man slowly pulled himself into an upright position, his calloused right hand placed in his wild blond hair. The bed creaked under the sudden shift of weight. This only served to annoy the man further. His lips tweaked downward into an uncanny frown and the whisker like scars that were permanently etched on his face seemed to stand out even more than usual. He rubbed open one eye while simultaneously letting out a loud yawn. A cool gust of wind blew in and goosebumbs began to form on his muscular arms.

Directly across from him was an open window. He could make out the border of his village through the disappearing light. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over him as he watched the sunset. He was completely mesmerized by its beauty. As nostalgia disappeared, an even more familiar feeling replaced it, longing.

He had missed his home and the people who inhabited it. He had especially missed his friends who had become a foster family to him. It was ironic how as a child that was all he wanted, a family; people who would acknowledge him for who he was and not what was forcefully sealed inside of him. Just when he had it all, it was once again ripped away by his cruel destiny.

Weary cerulean eyes scanned the area. The serene calmness which had been present in the motel room vanished. He couldn't detect any threats but his instincts told him otherwise. The three years of being ANBU captain had served him well. He felt the lightest of chakra being exuded by an unknown presence.

In the blink of an eye, the ninja stood beside the front door of his hotel room with a kunai in hand. The sleepiness and drowsiness felt by the man earlier, had all but abandoned him now. He waited patiently beside the worn out door, ready to spring at the intruding assailant.

"Naru..." The intruder's voice slowly decreased in volume as he felt the cold edge of a recently sharpened but well worn out kunai against his neck.

"Get the fuck out of my room, or else I'll..." growled the blond haired man into the ear of the masked ANBU he held captive.

"Or else what?" retorted the bitter ANBU who sported a white cat mask, which contrasted drastically with the rest of his midnight black attire. "What are you going to do, dickless?"

"Fuck you!" responded the blond immediately, anger momentarily getting the better of him. Then realization dawned upon him. He withdrew his kunai from the ANBU's neck, his eyes clearly giving away his astonishment.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" whispered the blond softy, slightly dropping his guard.

He released the ANBU but still kept an eye on him. The ANBU walked in casually and took a seat at the vacant dinner table, completely ignoring the fact that he had been at the brink of death mere seconds ago. The ANBU carefully took of his cat mask to reveal a pale face surrounded by silky black locks. Charcoal eyes silently observed the humble residence. Twirling a paintbrush in one hand, he turned to face the blond ninja who stood before him rigidly.

"Is this all you could afford?" he asked mockingly after briefly surveying his surroundings. "Pity, I would have expected more for Konoha's ANBU captain." Sai's wandering eyes swiftly focused in on the man who stood in front of him, expecting a reaction.

"Shut up!" retorted the agitated ninja, instantly reacting to the taunt; though clearly not wanting to answer any questions.

"Shut up. What an effective come back. It's very intimidating." Sai replied back evenly, sarcasm dripping of his every word.

"Why are you here?" asked the blond man crossly, staring daggers at the ANBU who sat before him.

That however, didn't seem to affect the ANBU the slightest, as he proceeded to give his answer.

"To take you back to Konoha, Naruto."

The ANBU's seemingly calm demeanour was quickly disappearing. A dark aura seemed to radiate of him, but the fake smile never left his lips. He was watching Naruto as a predator would watch its prey; calm and calculatingly. It was as if the temperature in the small motel room had dropped a few degrees. An unnerving tension clouded the ageing room.

"If you want to take me back, it's too late because..." started Naruto before being abruptly cut off by Sai's fist connecting with his right cheek.

Naruto could feel the fist making contact with his cheek.

The punch had caught him completely off guard. Thankfully for him, the punch wasn't chakra laced, and thus didn't require surgery to restore his injured bones. It did, nonetheless, cause Naruto's cheek to swell up almost immediately after contact.

"Bastard," muttered Naruto as he spit blood out. The profanities he muttered steadily got worse but it didn't seem to bother Sai at all. In fact, Sai seemed quite content at his impulsive action which was reflected by the smug grin on his face. "What the hell happened to you? Last time I checked, you weren't the type of guy who would just punch someone blindsided."

"You kind of deserved it, don't you think?" responded Sai cheerfully, as his false innocence returned. The mad rage that had consumed him just short moment ago had all but vanished. The ever present fake smile was now aimed directly at Naruto. "As for the punch, well, I owe Sakura a debt. I just thought that now would be a perfect time to settle it, seeing as she would have done the same."

Naruto grumbled and mumbled more profanities, but this time all under his breath. But there was no mistaking the small smile that had appeared on his face after the mention of his dear friend's name. As he trudged on towards his small kitchen, he could feel Sai gathering chakra.

"Don't bother," called back Naruto as he moved towards the direction of the kitchen. "I'm not going to try to run away from you. Like I was trying to say before you slugged me, I'm..."

Naruto winced as the pain in his jaw caught up to him. He quickly rummaged through the little freezer and grabbed the ice bag which was located at the back. Not wasting any time, he slowly eased the ice on to his burning skin. The coolness of the ice brought instant relief.

Naruto took his time and walked back into the front of the room he had rented. His earlier statement had fell on deaf ears.

In a matter of minutes, Sai had set up intricate booby traps and counter measure _jutsus_. Sai had taken no chances. Even for a _jouni_n of Naruto's calibre, escaping unscathed simply wasn't possible. Sitting on the middle of the floor between all the traps was Sai. He held a summoning scroll in his left hand and a paintbrush in his right.

"One wrong move, Naruto, and Konoha's ANBU corps will assemble here."

Sai spoke with neither sympathy nor empathy. He was brought up to be indifferent to other peoples' suffering. Growing up in ROOT had suppressed most of his emotions. Regardless of pressure or circumstance, Sai could always be trusted to make the decisions that would benefit Konoha most. Although he was formally a part of Team 7, his utmost loyalty would always be to Konoha.

Naruto ignored the warning and took Sai's abandoned seat at the dining table. He put both elbows on the table and resumed holding ice on his swelled up cheek. He was well aware that Sai wouldn't lie when it came to matters like this.

"Jhus calm dhown, owww!" Naruto gritted his teeth which only added to his pain. "Lishten to me. I'm notsh running away! Let me make a dheal."

Sai rolled his eyes. He didn't believe a single word that came out of Naruto's mouth. But he did ease some of the pressure on the summoning scroll. His charcoal eyes narrowed, as he watched Naruto intensely.

"What kind of deal can you possibly make?" Inquired Sai, intrigued. He had been observing Naruto's behaviour since the minute he set foot in the room and what he had noted so far wasn't reassuring. Naruto presented himself in a very untrustworthy manner.

But Sai too had made a promise, a promise very similar to the one Naruto had made to Sakura so many years ago. His mission was to bring Naruto back at any cost. And now, he had Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage's apprentice, right before his face. This was the boy who seemed destined for greatness, before his mysterious disappearance.

The Rookie Nine were assembled immediately, even Sasuke who hadn't finished serving his ten year confinement in Konoha. It was a relatively light punishment considering that the Uchiha had not only abandoned his village but co-operated with internationally wanted criminals as well.

To be this close to handing Naruto in to the Hokage and not doing so was agonizing for Sai. But something was stopping him from pulling the trigger.

"I'll come with you. No escaping, no fights, no anything. All of this on one condition, nobody knows where we are and what we are doing. It's just you and me. We'll make our way back to the village alone." Continued Naruto, as the pain in his cheek started to numb. He tossed the remaining ice cubes into the sink, each one landing in the center.

"And why would I want to do that?" responded a patient Sai, after mulling over his options. "Besides, think of all the risks involved. There are plenty of opportunities along the way for you to 'mysteriously disappear' once again. Who knows, you might even kill me. It would be a lot easier and safer for me to call the ANBU squads here and forcibly drag you back to the village. Tell me Naruto, if you were me, would you take this deal?"

"Cut the crap, Sai. You know full well I wouldn't kill you," darkly growled Naruto, his cerulean eyes narrowing and fists clenching tightly. "I give you my word, I won't run. I never go back on my word, you know that."

A tense silence followed. Both men stood face to face, neither turning away. It was as if they were involved in a complicated battle; trudging on the fine lines between trust and deception. Sai was the first to speak.

"I, against my better judgement, will trust you. Betray my trust however, and you will suffer the consequences. Consequences far worse than anything you have ever known. I will not hesitate to use the most brutal methods in my disposal to drag you back home, either alive or dead." Stated Sai clearly, pausing only to see a dopey grin form on Naruto's face.

"And to think I was sure the old Naruto had vanished and an imposter took his place," continued a slightly frowning Sai.

"Tch, it takes more than that to change me," replied a grinning Naruto, as he got back up and walked towards his kitchen. His stomach growled and he turned back to ask Sai a question. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

A look of confusion on Sai's face conformed what Naruto needed to know. Naruto started to take out various cooking utensils and started warming his oven. Sai was still staring at him, as if demanding an answer.

"What, you didn't think we were leaving right now, did you?" asked Naruto as he opened his fridge and pulled out various food items.

"On second thought, handing you over right now would be a better idea," stated Sai darkly, half angry that he had fell for one of Naruto's more simpler tricks and half amused that Naruto still had the guts to play pranks under such tense situations. However, one thing was guaranteed, Naruto would come back to Konoha; his instincts were telling him that.

Yet, Sai also had a nagging suspicion that Naruto hadn't fully gotten over what had forced him to leave the village in the first place. But for the moment, Sai wouldn't voice his concerns. That could wait until they had reached Konoha. He sure wasn't the only person who needed the answer to that question.

"Oi, do you want food or not?" called back Naruto, temporarily interrupting Sai's thoughts. Sai nodded no in reply. He stood back up and walked towards his mask. He slowly put the summoning scroll back inside his pouch.

"Don't bother trying to steal the scroll," warned Sai, as he hung his ANBU mask on the black belt that hung loosely around his waist. "Its touch activated. If anyone else touches it but me, it will automatically go off."

"I gave you my word already," reminded Naruto irritably as he started cracking eggs. He slowly dropped it onto the hot frying pan. A sizzling sound filled the room as the eggs made contact with the oil. The warm aroma of breakfast flooded the small room.

Sai merely shrugged off Naruto's exasperation.

"It's better to be safe, then sorry," wisely remarked Sai, as he watched Naruto try to prepare a decent, edible breakfast. "We are leaving today around lunch, no ifs, not buts, no nothing. Any later then lunch and I'll..."

"You'll summon the Konoha corps here," mimicked Naruto in a high pitched voice, trying his best to imitate Sai in the most annoying way possible. He was finished with the eggs and was now frying bacon. The oil and grease continued to produce sounds which resounded though out the kitchen.

Sai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, than gave Naruto a fake smile and lifted up only his middle finger in return.

* * *

><p><em>...The happiness I felt has quickly gone away ~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wow, this chapter took an awfully long time to write! To everyone (or anyone) who reads this story, please humbly leave your opinions. Was it good...or bad? This is my first 'true' story of sorts, and I would appreciate any feedback. I'm not forcing you to review, but please let me know about things I should change or keep. Thanks in advance and hope you enjoy this story!

P.S. The lines at the top and bottom are actually from a poem (Inevitable Reality by Liz Waller). I do not own the poem in any way, shape or form. I just thought it fit in nicely with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Revelations

* * *

><p><em>~The whisper of the wind seems to call my name...<em>

* * *

><p>A small woman swiftly weaved through patients and doctors alike to get to her station. Although the Konoha hospital was indeed a renowned facility (mainly due to its connections to the current Hokage), manoeuvring through it was no simple task. The hospital admitted both general villagers and ninja alike, making it one of the busiest buildings in all of Konoha. No one who needed medical treatment was ever turned away, barring any unfortunate circumstances.<p>

This made running the hospital a very stressful business. Since the Hokage couldn't oversee the hospital at all times, she split the hospital into portions. The left wing would tend to villagers; the right wing would tend to ninjas. The whole front section would be dedicated to emergencies and the mid-left for expecting mothers and so on and so forth.

The Hokage also appointed one Deputy Medic to each section to balance out the workload. Each Deputy was to organize and keep neat records of all their patients over a five month period. The Deputy would change stations after the five months were over. The records the Deputy's managed over a five month period would then be sent to one of the three Head Medics of the hospital depending on the types of people they treated.

The three current Head Medics at the Konoha hospital were Kichi Suzuki, Utako Kenjiro and Sakura Haruno.

Today, as usual, Sakura Haruno rushed to her office breathless only to find it clustered with various reports, some of which were long overdue. Groaning, she set down her steaming hot coffee on the only available space on her desk and attempted to organize the stacks of reports on her desk.

After an hour, all the reports were filed away neatly and an empty cup of coffee was the sole item remaining on her desk. Sakura let out a breath of relief. Two sharp knocks on her door however, instantly broke the silence in her office. There was a person, or to be more accurate a ninja, waiting to enter.

Sakura threw out her coffee cup and then opened the door; as she assumed, a messenger stood waiting. He seemed to be young, only sixteen years of age at most. The lad held out a scroll which held the official Konoha seal. It was a message from the Hokage.

Sakura groaned inwardly. Messages from the Hokage were never a good sign. It was usually a toss up between a top secret mission or a complicated medical procedure. Putting her feelings aside, the pink haired medic graciously accepted the scroll and watched the messenger disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"_Not again! I just did one last week. Besides, isn't it Ino's turn now? She better not be weaseling out of her missions,_" thought Sakura bitterly as she ripped open the scroll.

Sakura had been very irritable lately. It was quite amusing to watch her cope with her emotions. That was of course, if you weren't on the receiving end of Sakura's tirades. The older medics at the Konoha hospital avoided any confrontations with Sakura when she was in one of her "moods". But the younger medics weren't as lucky. Many a young medic was unmercifully berated for failing to complete simple tasks.

Rubbing her fingers on her temples, Sakura double checked her office. She made her way out of the door and locked it behind her. Turning her wrist, she checked the time on her worn out watch. A short breath later, she was of sprinting towards the Hokage's tower. The medics either moved out of the way voluntarily or were pushed away by Sakura. Several older medics sighed and tsk-tsked while the newer less experienced ones shot scathing looks.

...:::...

"Sasuke Uchiha, your presence is required by the Hokage," stated the ANBU messenger.

Sasuke shot him a glare. The messenger squirmed uncomfortably under the Uchiha's glare. Sasuke's very demeanour had similar effects on the villagers. Everyone steered clear of the once rouge ninja and Sasuke too welcomed the distrust.

It gave him a reason to not face the village and its acceptance. This was, after all, the village which had torn his family apart and all but destroyed his clan. His older brother Itachi had become a murderer and massacred his own blood for the sake of this accursed village. Itachi had also foolishly hoped that Sasuke would grow to protect this village. All Sasuke felt for Konoha, however, was contempt and utter loathing.

"Hn," replied the last Uchiha indifferently as he started to walk away.

The flustered messenger started to panic. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He was new to the ANBU Corps, barely a week in. This was what, his third or fourth mission? The young man clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. Confronting the Uchiha was undoubtedly the worst possible way to handle the situation.

"_A newbie_," thought Sasuke as he watched the ANBU fidget through the corner of his eye. "_He doesn't even have the guts to challenge me. Pathetic, just pathetic..._"

"Hey! Where are you going?" called out the nervous ANBU, clearly worried. "The Hokage orders you to make an appearance. You...you need to show up. Besides who...who do you think you are?"

Sasuke stopped walking. Finally this day was starting to get interesting.

He was sick and tired of both the hateful rumours that were whispered behind his back and the fake sympathetic gazes that the citizens offered to his face. It had been a long time since he had a proper fight. Naruto was his assigned sparring partner and once he had left, no one replaced him. To be more accurate, no one wanted to replace him.

Sasuke clenched his fists and cracked his knuckles as he turned around to face the unlucky ANBU. A smirk adorned his face. But the ANBU too had gone through a change.

The boy seemed fiercer and his poise alone, showed that he was battle hardened. It was as if his attitude had completely shifted. The ANBU was waiting for Sasuke's move, trying to predict the forthcoming attack. The ANBU's posture wasn't giving away his fighting style either. It seemed like the young man wasn't as naive as he first seemed.

Sasuke knew he had to make the first move. He swiftly moved to the left of the messenger while completing his chidori. Ramming it into the side of the ANBU's head was what Sasuke had wanted to do. But his attack was redirected and he was sent flying through the air. Sasuke flipped in mid air and turned back to face his opponent. It wasn't the ANBU who intercepted him, it was his former mentor.

"I will deal with the brat, Tomi," sighed Kakashi while negotiating with the stubborn young ANBU. "You may go now. You are free of your duties concerning Sasuke Uchiha."

Though conflicted, the ANBU did follow the orders he was dealt. He offered Kakashi a single bow, respecting the Jounin's rank and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi stood watching Tomi disappear until Sasuke managed to capture his attention again. A fuming Sasuke walked up to Kakashi and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"What the hell did you do?" lashed out Sasuke furiously, tightening his hold on the shirt of his squad leader. "I would have blown his head to bits!"

"Of course and then you would end up serving another 90 or some odd years in prison for murder," replied Kakashi cheerfully, pushing Sasuke away effortlessly. He then proceeded to adjust his collar, though he wasn't quite satisfied with how it ended up.

"At least then I wouldn't have to face this god damned village every day," scathingly shot back Sasuke as he watched his onetime teacher re-adjust his shirt.

"I don't know about the god damned part but," continued Kakashi as he finally gave up on his shirt and pulled out his book. "I do think we should hurry and get to the Hokage's office immediately."

"We?" questioned Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. "You have to show up too?"

"Yup," answered Kakashi absentmindedly. "Now if you don't mind, will you please refrain from killing anyone till we get to the office?" Changing the page in his favourite book, he started walking in the direction of the Hokage's office.

"Hn," replied Sasuke offhandedly as he stuck his hands into his pockets and followed Kakashi.

Secretly, he too was intrigued. This wasn't the first time he was called to the Hokage's tower, but for Kakashi to be called as well? This was definitely not coincidence.

"_Naruto_," quietly deduced Sasuke. "_This probably has something to do with that idiot._"

...:::...

"Tsunade, why have you called me here?" asked an annoyed Sakura for what seemed to be the sixth time.

All she got in return however, was silence from her former teacher. Tsunade seemed very preoccupied and was facing away from her handpicked apprentice. Her desk, as usual, was filled with various scrolls, medical journals and ninja reports. But the ever present liquor was absent. The often drunk Hokage was surprisingly sober today. That alone signified that this was an important matter.

As Sakura watched the worry lines on Tsunade's face, knots started to form in her stomach. Tsunade simply turned around and took her seat. Sakura worriedly wrung her hands in anxiety. Tsunade's witty remarks and biting sarcasm were notably absent. An aura of seriousness had surrounded the chief of Konoha. As Sakura began to voice her concerns, a sharp knock interrupted her.

"May we enter?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Yes," answered the Hokage curtly, ignoring the confusion in Sakura's eyes.

"Good afternoon lady Hokage, Sakura." A smiling Kakashi walked into the office, seemingly unaffected by the tension. He was followed by the brooding Uchiha, whose hands were now uncharacteristically out of his pockets.

Sakura stiffened as she made eye contact with the ex-avenger. For her it seemed as though the air in the room had gotten colder. Sasuke too was gazing back at her with renewed interest, his eyes locking on to hers. Realizing that, she quickly turned away, her hands clenched into tight fists. But these actions were lost on both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"I have brought you all together today to inform you about," began Tsunade as she placed her arms atop of her desk and leaned down on her entwined hands. "Naruto. He will be re-entering the village shortly."

A stunned silence engulfed the room. The members of Team Seven seemed to be at a loss for words. Even Kakashi who was notorious for his biting sarcasm was unusually solemn. It was as if all the ninjas in the office were caught in a trance.

A sudden gasp unwillingly escaped Sakura's mouth as her eyes widened in shock. "Naruto...he's coming...back?"

The name which was so familiar seemed so unfamiliar coming out of her mouth. Her throat felt hoarse while her eyes burned with unshed tears. Clenching her fists even more tightly, she slowly took a seat. Taking slow, deep breaths, Sakura tried to calm herself down. Her emotions were getting the better of her control.

"That...that...," exclaimed Sakura, struggling to keep both her emotions and tears at bay. "That idiot! He just leaves us and then comes back? What the hell is wrong with him? That fucking hypocrite! He was always preaching about friendship and love and family and all that shit! Then why the hell did he leave? Why did he leave?"

Tears were now unwillingly leaking from her emerald eyes, dampening her cheeks. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder, while Tsunade watched her protégé regain control. Sasuke watched the drama unfold, and smartly chose not to comment. Leaning near the window, he focused his view on the village outside, rather than the commotion inside.

This matter did not affect him the slightest. Despite Naruto's frequent claims of friendship and brotherhood, Sasuke merely regarded him as an acquaintance (and an annoying one at that). After all, if it wasn't for the bothersome blonde, Sasuke wouldn't have been pulled back to this corrupted village. Once the crying from his lone female 'teammate' subsided, he cleared his throat loudly to draw attention back to him.

Staring back at the occupants of the room, Sasuke spoke slowly, "So what are the consequences?"

"What are you..." began Sakura quickly before being abruptly cut off by Tsunade.

"You caught on quickly Uchiha," remarked Tsunade dryly, clenching her own hands a bit more tighter. "That's why I have called you all here. I am going to let you, as a team, decide what Naruto's punishment shall be. Naruto made a big blunder by disappearing out of the blue. This has not however, been recorded in any official documents, thus not affecting his status as a Konoha ninja. Keep in mind that a criminal record will destroy what is left of Naruto's already slim chances to become Hokage. It's your call, what will it be?"

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura incredulously as she rose from her seat, slamming her hand on the desk in front of her. "Do you realize that this is Naruto you're talking about? He is probably one of the loyalist ninjas, if not the most loyal ninja to Konoha."

"Does that give him the right to be impartial to the law?" defensively questioned Sasuke, causing an irate Sakura to turn around to face him.

Face to face the two ninjas stood. One stood rigidly, trying to contain the rushing anger; while the other leaned back and spoke impassively. Bright emerald eyes challenged dark onyx. Staring back at her 'partner', Sakura mustered up the most hateful glare she could produce.

"Strong words, coming from a captured criminal who was spared his life," bitterly spat Sakura, venom coating all of her words. "If it weren't for Naruto, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

Sasuke flinched as Sakura recounted his past but he calmly responded. "And your point is? Should every ninja be protected from the law just because they successfully captured a criminal? Should I be pardoned, if I had captured Naruto?"

"Don't compare your sorry ass to him," instantly replied Sakura, scornfully. "You...you don't even have the right to say his name. You sold out your own village for your own selfish needs; how could you possibly...possibly understand what the Hokage title means to Naruto? Someone like him deserves to be a leader, while people like you... deserve to rot outside the village gates."

"Big words, coming from the very girl who begged me to stay," laughed Sasuke, though it was anger, not humour that fuelled it. "Why do you think Naruto came after me time and time again? Certainly, not because of the friendship nonsense he was trying to promote. Whose fault was that do you think that was? Certainly not mine! It was yours and only yours. Had it not been for you, I wouldn't be stuck in this damn place!"

"See! This is the difference between you and Naruto!" shouted Sakura now trembling with rage. "You are always so ungrateful! You get food, you get shelter and you even get roam around freely. Yet all you care about is your own damn ass! You are such a selfish bastard and you have the nerve to talk about Naruto's punishment? Do you not realize that if it wasn't for Naruto, you would not being standing here in front of us? You would be dead!"

"Why do you care so much, huh?" asked Sasuke furiously, his onyx eyes slowly spinning into red. "Who is Naruto to you? Last time I checked, you couldn't care less for him. Now, all of a sudden, you're all defensive? What is he your boyfriend? Or better yet, did you guys take it to the next level?"

**SMACK!**

Sakura's right palm made contact with Sasuke's face. It temporarily hushed the yelling match between Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes blazed with anger, as his Sharingan spun wildly. Sakura breathed deeply while her shaking hands were once again clenched into tight fists. A stunned silence engulfed the prestigious office. Kakashi swiftly stood between his two students, making sure that the violence did not escalate any further.

"Naruto is like a brother to me," answered Sakura as she allowed herself to be gently pushed away from Sasuke, increasing the space between them. Her voice substantially dropped in volume. "Nothing more, and certainly nothing less. You were right about one thing though Sasuke; it is my fault that you are here today. I was a stupid little lovesick twelve- year old when I got Naruto to make me that promise and he kept it. Despite the beatings he took and the injuries he suffered, he didn't break his promise. Had I been who I am now, I would have killed you with my own bare hands. You are a filthy betrayer, leeching off of Konoha. Don't get too comfortable with your status, traitor. If it weren't for your precious eyes, you would have been exterminated a long time ago."

The two ninjas stood on opposite ends of the room, glaring daggers at each other, causing Kakashi to step in and make amends to the stunned Hokage.

"I'm very sorry for how my team has acted today. On their behalf, I'll apologize. However, since they seem incapable of making and agreeing on any reasonable conditions, I will make an autocratic decision. I am fairly confident that my team will agree with me."

"But..." "Asshole..." called out Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously, further interrupting Kakashi.

" I'm advising you to refrain from irritating me further," warned Kakashi as he turned around to face them, coldness tinged his normally aloof comments. "Haven't you both ruined enough of our reputations for one day?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura accepted the reprimand without any replies.

Sakura bowed her head in shame, though she didn't express any guilt about the harsh comments she had thrown at Sasuke. Sasuke too had resumed his old position, staring out the window; seemingly impervious to the scathing words which were hurled at him. Deep inside however, he was secretly seething about what Sakura had screamed at him.

"As I was saying before," continued Kakashi, ignoring the previous interaction between him and his students. "This will be the most fitting punishment for Naruto. He will be banned from all missions higher then C-ranks until you see fit and will assist in the upcoming Chunin exams. He will also be responsible for handling the village's paperwork and will voluntarily work at Konoha's public libraries. And twice a week; he will be training with Rock Lee and Maito Gai. I think this is a fitting punishment for Naruto."

"Not a bad idea," finally spoke up Tsunade as she reviewed what Kakashi had requested. "But I feel as though he is getting off way too easily...how about I pair him up with Shikamaru for the remainder of the year? After all, Shikamaru is one of the key candidates being evaluated to become the next head advisor."

"To the Hokage?" questioned Kakashi, looking mildly puzzled. "Isn't that position usually filled by a council appointed candidate?"

"He was an...unique exception," admitted Tsunade, shrugging nonchalantly. "His accomplishments could not be overlooked, even by the head council themselves. Furthermore, they seem to prefer him over the remaining two candidates in the pool, Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame."

"Now it's a bit easier to see why the council prefers him over the other two. He doesn't belong to an overly influential clan. They think that he'll bend to their will more easily. They seem to have a wrong impression about the Nara clan," mused Kakashi as he turned back to look at his two students. "But how long do you think Shikamaru can tolerate Naruto?"

"Shikamaru will tolerate him alright," muttered the Hokage as she wrote the aforementioned conditions on a brand new scroll. Black ink stained the pure white sheet as the terms to Naruto's reacceptance were being recorded. A binding contract was created.

"These two will also help Naruto complete his punishment," added Kakashi, pointing back at both Sakura and Sasuke which caused them to look up. "Due to their lack of self discipline, I believe that should also serve some time, together to bond as a 'team'. Maybe that will teach them how to cooperate again."

"As you wish," replied Tsunade, though a small frown crept upon her face. "With the exception of Kakashi, the both of you are dismissed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura seemed stunned. Neither one complained; although if looks could kill, Kakashi would have been turned to ashes in a matter of mere seconds. But even that paled in comparison to the death glares they sent each other.

* * *

><p><em>...I try to respond, but it seems I'm not the same~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Team 7 made their first appearance today (and I can guarantee that this is not their last). They are just the start of the amount of people who show up in this story. Seriously, at one point or another, all the Rookie 9 will show up. This is all I have for now, so let me know what you think.

P.S. I got 3 reviews (thank you Victoria, Zio & Chewie Cookies)! You made me feel more motivated to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Rescue

* * *

><p><em>~Time elapses slowly, into the universe...<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yup, this is definitely the address," <em>thought Shikamaru as he shivered due to the cool breezes.

Cautiously, he looked around his intended destination. It was pretty run down and seemed dangerously close to being in disrepair. The small white picket fence that surrounded the desolate property seemed to be rusty and damaged. Cigarette butts and empty beer bottles were strewn carelessly around the front porch. Weeds covered the untended front yard. Only a lone black tabby cat walked across the lawn, impervious to Shikamaru's presence.

Sighing, Shikamaru gave orders to his long time team. He whispered into the hidden communication device that was meticulously stitched into his standard green ninja vest, "This isn't a drug bust. Maximum force won't be necessary. Hold your ground and serve as backup, I'm going in. Roger that?"

"Heard you loud and clear. But why interfere? Doesn't seem to be any trouble..." replied his fellow teammate and trusted friend. "We should just report back to the Hokage..."

"I second that," continued his sole quivering female teammate. "It's really cold out here, let's go back. Since we already know that there is nothing here, why waste more time?"

"Just do it," absentmindedly answered back Shikamaru as he kept walking towards the front door of the bleak house. "I just have a bad feeling..."

He quietly opened the door, making sure to avoid the squeaky noises coming from the worn out floorboards and the non-greased hinges. As he entered the strangely vacant home, he started to hear muffled screams. A shrill cry cut through the air. He could hear something make contact with human flesh and more stifled screams. The sharp smell of blood contaminated the air.

"Stop it!" yelled out an unknown female voice. "Please, don't hurt her. She's...she's just a kid! She's our child...please...PLEASE...don't hurt her!

Her sobs mixed with her pleads. A woman seemed awfully desperate. But regardless of the situation, the possibility of an ambush was still high. Shikamaru decided to keep his chakra covered and kept walking silently towards the location of the awful noises, albeit much more quickly.

_"Upstairs, that was the source,"_ rapidly detected Shikamaru, while mentally calculating the risks of barging in unassisted.

He knew had to get there as soon as possible. The situation inside already seemed dire, and based on what the unidentified woman just shrieked, things were just getting worse. It seemed like there were more than two people involved and one of them was definitely a child.

"Please, please, please...," kept begging the unidentified woman, slightly hysterical now. "Don't do this honey, don't do it! Look at her...look at Suzume...LOOK AT HER! She is just sleeping..."

"Shut up," slurred a man, who judging by his voice was obviously drunk. "That...that thing ain't no child of mine! Fucking bitch, you've been lying to me all this time! Oh well...it don't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore...when you're both dead!"

The man followed up that statement with a gurgled laugh. A punch and a kick quickly followed. The sound of impact was drowned out by the victim's screams of agony. The situation was clearly escalating. Shikamaru raced up the stairs recklessly, abandoning all thoughts of personal safety. He was trying to determine the exact location of the conflict.  
><em><br>"Shit," _thought Shikamaru sulkily, as his brain rapidly processed what he had heard. _"This has to be a domestic violence issue. This case has physical and emotional abuse written all over it. Crap, I have to get to their room."_

"Ino, Chouji," ordered Shikamaru hastily, as he continued searching. "Get in here quickly. We have a code green to deal with."

"Domestic violence?" asked both his teammates simultaneously. "We're coming in."

Shikamaru immediately felt their chakras as they entered the residence.

Being teammates since their Genin days, Shikamaru could easily distinguish between Ino's rather sharp, electric chakra to Chouji's considerably softer, engulfing chakra. Ino's soft, subtle footsteps contrasted greatly with Chouji's rather loud but sturdy ones. But all that quickly pushed to the back of his mind once he heard a gut wrenching scream.

_"Fuck," _thought Shikamaru as he forced chakra into his fingertips. A simple touch was all that was needed to remove the doors from their hinges. _"Almost there, hang on a little bit longer."_

But the more practical part of his brain was nagging him. He couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

When it came to domestic violence cases, it was usually the aggressor, not the victim that survived. Racing through the hallway, Shikamaru hurriedly blasted the final door open with a bit more force than necessary. It contained a small, second hand, child sized bed. Standing above the bed was a severely intoxicated young man holding a broken and bloody bottle.

"Yay...hic...more visitors," drawled the black haired man through his hiccups; his dull grey eyes somewhat drooping. "Is this thing yours? It ain't mine...hic...I tell ya. Hey, what are you...hic...doing to me?"

Without bothering to offer a proper answer, Shikamaru immediately put the man under a simple binding _jutsu_. The tall man's hands were instantly pulled backwards and locked together at the wrists. He held onto the liquor bottle with all his might. The black haired man was heavier than he looked and though he didn't resist, it took a while for Shikamaru to move the 6 foot 1 man onto his side.

This was the required position in which intoxicated people were laid; placing them on their backs could cause them to suffocate on their own vomit. After safely prying the broken liquor bottle away, Shikamaru turned to focus on the other adult occupant in the room.

There was a young woman who was nearly unconscious. As she lay on the ground, her soft grey hair fell across her dazed hazel eyes. She was a petite woman, no bigger than 5 foot 2. There was a huge gaping wound on the left side of her abdomen and blood was seeping out. She tried to cover her wound with her calloused hands. Her breathing was irregular and she seemed to be struggling with the pain. Her disrupted breaths were painful to listen to.

"Help...my Suzume," whispered the lady through laboured breaths, clutching her wound tightly. "Please, help...her."

"Don't worry about it," responded Shikamaru, as calmly as he could, while he tied his Konoha headband around the wound as a temporary measure to stop the bleeding. "She is going to be alright, both of you are going to be alright. I got a teammate who is coming up, she's a medic. She'll get you fixed up in no time. Suzume's your daughter, right?"

"Yes...Suzume...my daughter," gasped the woman, desperately hanging onto what was left of her life. "She...okay?"

"Yup ma'am," answered back Shikamaru as he started performing basic first aid. "She's alright; you don't have to worry about her. She is in good hands..."

"Good," interrupted the content mother, trying valiantly to resist the wave fatigue that was washing over her. "At least...I...saved...one...of...them."

Her voice started to fade as her blood pressure started to decline. Her breathing became more and more irregular. The wound which Shikamaru had previously covered up with his headband was not closing. The unconscious woman was very quickly losing plenty of blood. It seemed like she had been stabbed by the drunken man with the end of his broken liquor bottle. Glass pieces glittered dully against the rush of bright red blood.

"Shit," swore Shikamaru under his breath, as he tried to revive her; quickly starting to perform CPR. He intertwined his hands and pushed firmly against her heart, trying to get blood circulating again. "Ino, get up here now. The mother is losing blood and she's unconscious. She is not responding to CPR. This is a B-level emergency. Ino you have to get up here NOW."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Ino appeared at the doorway.

Thoroughly breathless and wearing a concerned expression on her face, she hurriedly pulled on her standard medic ninja gloves. She drew healing chakra to her hands immediately, which gave of a light green glow. She kneeled over the woman and gently placed her glowing hands over the heavily bleeding wound. The wide open hole seemed to shrink a little bit. It wasn't however, enough to stop the heavy bleeding.

"Keep trying to pump her heart," instructed Ino as she focused on the task in front of her. "Her pulse is falling. We have to get blood moving through her. Otherwise she'll go into a coma, or worse. We have to get her awake and conscious again."

"Ino," asked Shikamaru, steadily following his medic teammate's instructions. "How does the situation look? Do you think she is going to make it?"

"Honestly Shikamaru," responded Ino sadly while trying in vain to seal the wound yet again. "I don't think so. I really don`t think so. She...she lost too much blood. And this wound; the pieces of glass are making it impossible to close of the wound properly. And then there is the internal bleeding to worry about. We need to get her to the ER but I don't think she even has enough chakra. The chances of her surviving are very low to say the least."

"But why didn't she protect herself?" questioned Shikamaru as he ceased the CPR manoeuvre. The case didn`t make any sense. "She could obviously draw chakra and look at her hands. The calluses; she was a ninja."

"It's not that she didn't protect herself," tensely replied Ino, preparing for a risky final procedure. "I don't think she could have. Hang on a second."

She gently placed a faintly glowing hand upon the dying woman's stomach.

"I was right," confirmed Ino, stopping the extra chakra flow to her hand to look back up at Shikamaru. "She couldn't use her chakra to defend herself."

"But doesn't that usually happen during old age or if you have a terminal illness?" pondered Chouji out loud, when he knocked out the plastered young man and put chakra laced cuffs on him.

"Or during pregnancy," evenly stated Shikamaru, looking back at Ino, hoping that she would prove him wrong.

"Bingo," retorted Ino bitterly, wiping away the excess blood from her hands. "Bastard over there didn't realize that. Dumbass ended up killing them both. He hit the fetus dead on. One hit kill. All this happened because of that idiot. I bet he has no regrets at all."

"I heard her," spoke up Shikamaru, staring sombrely at the corpse on the floor.

"You can't blame yourself for what you didn't know. Besides, think of all the dangers involved. For all we know, this could have been a bloody trap," assured Chouji when he gave the lazy ninja a hard pat on the back. "You were only doing what any responsible team leader would have done. But at least you saved the kid. That was what the mother would have wanted."

"Yeah, that was what she wanted," mumbled Shikamaru, walking over to the old bed. "With her dying breath, she asked me if I had saved her child. Suzume, that's the name of her kid. Did you guys run into any kid?"

"Nope," "No..." replied his partners somewhat slowly as they realized the importance of his question. "Shit."

"That's right. Now split up and search," responded Shikamaru, crouching into a more familiar position. "Now, where would a kid hide?"

A room with a corpse usually wasn't Shikamaru's preferred place to think. But with the current situation being bad as it was, he wasn't afforded any luxuries. Shikamaru came out of his thinking position and walked over to the bed. It was a small, well used bed. Light yellow sheets covered the bed and pillows. A soft pink blanket covered the bed with a small handmade teddy bear occupying the top left hand corner.

Shikamaru picked up the teddy bear. It was made of a cheap brown material and lost stuffing in places. Stained cotton was bursting through the seams. The buttons used to make the eyes were hanging by threads. Shikamaru carefully observed the room. The light pink room seemed to give of an eerie glow. A retching sound interrupted Shikamaru's train of thought.

It was the murderer, throwing up the contents of his stomach. Barely conscious, he was still causing problems. A brown, liquidly substance covered the floor beneath him. A horrid stench was not far behind. Wrinkling his brow, Shikamaru fought back the urge to abandon the young man. Plugging his nose, Shikamaru cautiously made his way towards the aggressor, making sure to avoid the disgusting puddle on the ground.

"He did it again, didn't he?" asked a tiny girl with a knowing face. "He's always like that. He's always causing big messes...don't worry about it, I'll clean it up mister."

"Thanks," drawled out Shikamaru as watched the little girl quickly go about her business.

She looked ordinary, very unnoticeable. Her light brown hair and identically coloured eyes didn't offer much help either. Dressed in a tattered brown shirt and light pink shorts in spite of the weather, she quickly got to work cleaning. There was an odd air to this girl, who seemed no more than 6 years old at most. It was almost as if her very presence was a mystery.

But it wasn't her appearance that unsettled Shikamaru, it was her eyes. Both of the little girl's eyes had a glazed sheen.

"You know that's..." began asking Shikamaru before he stopped himself and looked backwards.

"I cast a genjutsu on her," admitted Ino from the doorway, her voice audibly quieter. "Thought I'd save her the misery and the prolonged trauma."

"That isn't our choice to make. You know that Ino," lightly reprimanded Shikamaru, straying far from Ino's volatile temper. "Think about all the procedures and psychiatrist appointments they have to make for this kid. She already looks bad enough as it is..."

"But she'll be off worse if I didn't," defended Ino, trying to justify her actions; clearly upset. "You know full well about Konoha's orphanages and foster homes. Half the kids, who go in after cases like this they...they never turn out the same."

"But then she'll never know what kind off a scumbag her father was," argued back Shikamaru who kept an eye on the little girl to make sure she wasn't accidentally eavesdropping. "Besides, she's bound to know the truth someday and then what? It's not like she is going to live a normal life anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" retorted Ino angrily, her eyes blazing, before Chouji smoothly interfered.

"What he means is," calmly answered Chouji as he pointed his thumb towards the puking young man. "That guy isn't a normal villager. He is the youngest son of a head council member. Hiroto Akinari...does the name sound familiar?"

"Of course," replied Ino immediately as she put forward more information. "He frequently donates to the hospital and helps run the annual fundraisers. His daughter Kimiyo is in my squadron; not very talented but a hard worker."

"She has a younger brother," said Chouji, looking down at the young man who had finally ceased vomiting. "Taishou Akinari, does that name sound familiar?"

"No...," said Ino confusedly, willing her teammates to explain further. "He was never mentioned..."

"Of course he wouldn't be," yawned Shikamaru, leaning lightly against the creaky doorframe. "He's too much of a, quote unquote, disgrace to mention in public. Akinari wouldn't want the family honour to go down the drain for a worthless son now, would he?"

"But, we can still file charges, can't we?" questioned Ino worriedly glancing over at the little girl who was busily cleaning.

"No, we can't..." crossly replied Shikamaru, as he closed his eyes. "Ino listen to me. I caught a guy on an arson case; two homeless people died and another one was suffering from third degree burns. All they did wrong was being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But even after all that, the murderer was out the next day because he had connections to Akinari. As long Akinari senior is involved, we can't do shit. Akinari let a scumbag get away that time, and I caught him red handed. What makes you think he is going to let his only son rot in prison?"

"That girl has just lost her mother," answered Ino accusingly, her voice wobbling but her gaze held steady. "A mother who was probably the only family she has ever known. And if you think I will stand by and watch while that drunken asshole gets off easy because he's a spoiled brat, then you are sadly mistaken!"

_"Here we go again. Why can't I ever have simple, solo missions?" _thought Shikamaru, while he grumbled in disapproval before turning to confront Ino. "But what are you going to do Ino, go to court? His loaded dad will just hire an expensive lawyer. Go to Tsunade? The head council will interfere and turn this into a huge bureaucratic mess. Tell all the villagers? They really don't give a shit. Tell all the ninja corps? They don't give a shit as long as they get paid. Besides who in their right mind would choose the words of trained killers over the local do-gooder on the Council?

"What?" A single word was all Ino managed to choke out, as she sadly stared at her teammate.

"What he means is," clarified Chouji looking between both his friends. "When do we start?"

"You guys are more trouble then you're worth," lightly griped Shikamaru, watching both Chouji and the more jubilant Ino. "But if we lose this case, I'll be the first one saying I told you so. Now, let's get the kid and the drunken one out of here. We have a lot of work to do."

Ino gave him a small but genuine smile as she started walking towards the little girl. Gently putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder, she looked back at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Suzume...her name is Suzume," called back Shikamaru trying to exit the room.

Ino gave him a thumb up in return. She then leant down and whispered into Suzume's ear, which caused the tiny child to jump up in joy. Leaving the plastic bag with vomit in the corner, the little girl washed her hands thoroughly before excitedly running back to Ino. After a small inspection, a pleased Ino bent down and picked up the little girl. Carrying her out of the disturbing room, Ino hoped for the best.

_"You just wait, Suzume," _thought a determined Ino walking away with the quiet kid in her arms. _"You will get the justice you deserve."_

Later, when he was finally allowed to exit the house, Shikamaru completed the standard procedures and stood waiting. Looking at the grey clouds above, he thought to himself grimly. Challenging a council member would not serve well.  
><em><br>"What the hell have I gotten myself into? Such troublesome friends..."_

* * *

><p><em>...It's definitely not a pleasure, nor is it a curse~<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Restrictions_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Nothing seems to matter, no one seems to care...<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tenten watched her husband perform the basic stretches required for a ninja of his calibre.<p>

Wrapping traditional grey Hyuga shawls over her exposed shoulders, she leant back against a giant white pillar. A single, elegant bun sat at the base of her neck as per Hyuga custom. She adorned a form fitting, green dress made of pure silk, which reached a little past her knees. Gone were her slim figure and taut muscles. A ballooning stomach and swollen feet were the replacement.

Being four months pregnant, Tenten saw the world in whole different way than she was accustomed too. Entering the Hyuga household itself presented a steep challenge.

Despite her numerous achievements as a ninja, the Hyuga clansmen refused to part with their petty prejudice. When Neji had finally informed them about his decision to marry her, the Main house fought with all their might. Taking a commoner for a bride was unheard of in the Hyuga ranks. What started out as minor arguments elevated into Neji proclaiming that he would leave the household if she could not enter as well.

Needless to say, the Hyuga did as he asked. However, the Main house was displeased. Despite Hiashi's small attempts to reform the horrid values of the clan, it was nearly impossible to convince the elders. They clung onto their misguided ideals, as if it were their very souls. They were bitter about a Branch member getting his way, especially when it involved bringing a commoner into their sacred clan. How dare a sealed boy command so much power? So the elders gave Neji an ultimatum.

To enter the Hyuga household, they said, Tenten had to give up on her dream. The very dream she had dedicated her life to. It was her one comfort in a once bleak and dreary childhood. It was her hope. And that was her status as a ninja. The elders tried to exploit her one weakness. Neji refused to accept the deal and threatened to walk out.

But despite all his threats, the elders knew that either he or she would crumble under the pressure. To them, it was simply a matter of who made the bigger sacrifice. They would come out victorious, regardless of Neji's or Tenten's decision.

Tenten sighed as she looked at the simple gold band on her left hand. It glimmered ever so slightly in the morning sun. Carved in neat cursive were the words _Neji & Tenten Forever_. Tenten gently ran her fingers over the engraved names, stopping over Neji's name. Tracing the tiny letters slowly, she smiled to herself.

"Deep in thought?" questioned a smelly Neji; sweat and stink clinging wetly to his body.

"So what if I am?" teasingly replied Tenten, looking up to meet his quizzical gaze.

"Just wondering," bluntly stated Neji taking a seat next to her and placing his sticky arm around her cold shoulders.

"I was just thinking, about this," continued Tenten as she casually waved towards her inflated belly. "And about us..."

"It's been hard, hasn't it?" quietly questioned Neji in his unusually perceptive manner. "Letting everything go; everything you used to be, everything you want to be."

Tenten stared of into the distance as she stayed silent for a while. Her hazel eyes followed the course of a young brown sparrow, which flew without hesitations. It spread its wings out boldly and headed towards the open, blue sky. It had no inhibitions, no restraint. The sparrow flew as it was born to do, freely.

"I can't...let it go. I just can't let it go," answered Tenten choosing her words cautiously, while her hands stroked her abdomen carefully. "It's a part of who I am. It's...it's in my blood."

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Neji with alarming quickness, concern clouding his pale white eyes immediately.

"I...I don't know," admitted Tenten staring back at him, her hazel eyes reflecting her uncertainty. "I really...don't know."

"Tenten..." began Neji cautiously, warily calling out her name.

"I'm not rash," assured Tenten with a wry smile, though her eyes softened with concealed sorrow. "I won't do anything stupid that would hurt me...or our baby."

"I know," spoke Neji understandingly, though his concern had yet to leave. He stood up to walk into the branch house quarters, before sparing one last look at his bothered spouse. "Want some breakfast, I'll cook."

" Nah, I'm full," responded Tenten as she sat herself up in a more comfortable position.

"Alright then," muttered Neji as he shrugged and continued to walk away.

Sitting peacefully, Tenten stroked her ever growing tummy. She felt the subtle kicks of her soon to be born child. It was a wonderful feeling, something she wouldn't trade for the world. The morning sun brought light and warmth into the normally dark and chilly grand halls. Its golden rays made the training yard glow. Tenten felt herself gently drifting into sleep, when a set of sharp footsteps broke the tranquility.

Strolling into view was a small old lady, with an aura of authority surrounding her. Time may have stolen her beauty, but it did not rob her impeccable posture. Her white hair was pulled into a tight bun, with not a single strand of hair out of place. She dressed in pure silk and adorned expensive diamond jewellery. Her custom made sandals signalled her arrival. She was a member of the main house, as there was no blaring curse mark upon her forehead.

"Lazing around when there is work to be done?" commented the Hyuga elder curtly, making her daily inspections of the main training grounds.

"No, madam," answered Tenten politely, bending slowly into the customary bow.

"Hmm, then what exactly were you doing?" pried the elder as she observed Tenten's discomfort.

"My feet are rather swollen because of my pregnancy," responded Tenten truthfully as she used the pillar as support to get back upon her own feet. "I was just resting them."

"You sure are good at coming up with excuses," remarked the old woman, none too kindly. "You always have something ready at the tip of your tongue."

It took all of Tenten's self control to rein in her temper. Biting back some of her more scorching retorts, Tenten slowly stood up and started taking small steps. Breathing in calmly, she faced the elderly woman.

"Forgive me if I had unintentionally offended you," lamely offered Tenten, and she gave the elder another small bow in an attempt to apologize.

"So you say," mumbled the old woman who turned away and faced a new direction, only to crash into a small branch house girl.

The girl was no more than ten years old and had her black hair in a short braid. Wearing second hand clothes (a size too big for her), the girl looked up. Side bangs covered the girl's forehead and contrasted with her pure white eyes. It hid the awful cursed seal that was engraved there. Her pale white skin seemed to turn even paler after realizing who she had crashed into.

**'SLAP'**

"How dare you?" bellowed the elder grabbing on to the left arm of the crying girl. "Branch house brat, what gave you the courage to bump into me? Can you not see or is it that you do not wish to see?"

"I didn't mean too," sobbed the girl clutching onto her right cheek; the pale white skin was rapidly changing into a light shade of red.

"Filthy twerp," venomously spat the elder watching the girl squirm uncomfortably in her grip. "I'll teach you too mess with me."

_"Not the cursed seal again," _thought Tenten worriedly watching the scene unfold before her eyes. So ignoring the countless warnings that Neji had meticulously drilled into her head, she yelled out. "Stop it!"

The elder turned to face Tenten, her eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you just say?" asked the old woman threateningly, her voice turning unbearably quieter. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'll take her punishment," replied Tenten immediately, her courage responding faster than her brain at the moment. "Please, just...just let her go. She's just a child."

"Supporting the dregs of the Hyuga family?" questioned the elder scathingly while staring intently at Tenten. "Do you know who this girl is? Do you? I'll tell you who she is. She is a useless burden on this family. A girl born out of wedlock to a Hyuga mother and a commoner father. She's a half-breed, a grimy useless half-breed."

The mention of the word half-breed sent waves of pain through Tenten. That was what her child would come to be known as. This was how the Hyuga main house would identify her soon to be born infant. Not by her child's skills or talent, but ancestry...by blood. Reflexively, Tenten placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"Her mother died giving birth to this abomination," carried on the elder relentlessly, aiming at the scared child in front of her. "And it can't score above average grades at the ninja academy, even with the sacred Byagukan. If it weren't for that, this...this thing would have been out on the streets a long time ago. It knows where it's place is in the family, and soon you will too."

Pushing the little girl back, the elder shot scornful looks at both Tenten and the little girl as she departed. It was only after she had fully left the training grounds, did the terrified little girl finally open her mouth.

"Thank you," sniffed the shaken girl wiping away her tears. "She is so scary. I think...I think that she is going to kill me one of these days."

"Don't say that," assured Tenten weakly as she lightly tousled the small girl's hair. Privately though, she too harboured the exact same thoughts. "Just try to stay out of her way. Avoid her as much as possible."

"I do," said the girl, her voice now wobbling slightly. "But she always finds me, that...that...that mean, old witch."

"Tenten," called out a worried Neji running into the yard, making his grand entrance a little too late. "I heard a commotion. What just happened?"

"It was just an elder," began explaining Tenten before being abruptly interrupted by the young girl.

"It was my fault," falsely admitted the girl speaking rather quickly and not looking expectantly at Neji. "It was all me. It had nothing to do with her. She was just trying to help me. Okay? Please just...just leave her alone, okay?"

"What happened?" repeated Neji more sternly, while his brows narrowed with worry.

"You know, the usual..." answered Tenten as she shrugged, unworriedly. "Another day, another confrontation with another annoying elder."

"Who was it this time?" sighed Neji though he gave her a look of pure relief.

"It was Madam Kumiko," piped up the child helpfully watching Neji through guarded lavender eyes.

"I see...thanks..." responded Neji pausing to remember her name. With most of the members of the Hyuga clan all choosing to cohabit in one residence, Neji didn't really consider learning every member's name his highest priority. It was not as if everyone else wanted to be associated with him anyway. "Um..."

"My name is Amaya and I'm going to get away from the Hyuga clan!" exclaimed the short girl both loudly and proudly, reminding Neji of another quite famous yet bothersome blond.

"Right, well..." continued Neji before he noticed his wife sending withering glares his way. Sighing, he got down on one knee to talk to Amaya face to face. "Listen, thanks. I know that life kind of sucks around here. I've experienced it all firsthand. So, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Tenten."

"I don't want anything," adamantly responded Amaya, her eyes revealing bits of her long confined anger. "I don't want anything from anyone who's a Hyuga! I'm not a Hyuga and I don't want to be one, ever! I hate this house and I hate the people from the main house even more! So, please...just...just don't say stuff like that anymore!"

Within moments of finishing, Amaya disappeared. She took off running in the opposite direction of the elder. Her path led to the village. Sandals thudding on cold marble were heard by both Neji and Tenten as they watched her run off. As her footsteps ceased to make a sound, a serene silence engulfed the small garden.

"So, do you want some eggs?" asked Neji looking up at Tenten expectantly.

Tenten gave Neji a glance, half filled with disbelief and half filled with humour. Through all this chaos, all he was still thinking about was breakfast.

"No," muttered back Tenten .

"Are you sure?" persisted Neji, with a small smile working across his face.

"Yes, I'm sure, Neji," replied Tenten, faintly shaking her head at her husband's amusing antics.

"Fine. Your lose."

* * *

><p><em>...I reached out to touch you, but you're not really there~<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Reproach

* * *

><p><em>~Everything I see, and everything I feel...<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped through the giant, iron gates that marked the entrance to Konoha. He took a deep breath and stood still a moment to engulf himself in the aroma of his village.<p>

He could smell fresh dew on the dull grass and the smoke from recently polished weapons. He could hear academy students practising and ordinary citizens conversing. He could feel the inner confidence radiating from his village. And as always, he could even pinpoint the distinct smell of the ramen made at Ichiraku's which instantly made his mouth water. How he had sorely missed all of this.

Sai rolled his eyes at Naruto's rather odd behaviour. Subtly signalling the ANBU that approached them to hold their positions, Sai pushed Naruto towards the direction of the Hokage's tower. He watched the blond struggle a little before regaining his balance.

"Thanks Sai," sarcastically retorted Naruto, dusting himself off and picking up his pace.

"I have things to do. Babysitting you isn't one of them," dryly responded Sai matching Naruto's increased pace.

"So you say," muttered Naruto, earning him another harder shove.

Both ninja raced to the entrance of the Hokage tower. Standing guard, were two of the most accomplished jounin. Both gave Naruto a quick glance but neither spoke a word. Sai took out a scroll from his belt and allowed the two guards to verify it. Once they were satisfied, the jounin burned it and provided Sai with replacement scroll. Sai carefully placed the new scroll back in his belt, while Naruto remained fixated on the ashes flying in the air.

"You know where you're going, right?" confirmed Sai watching Naruto nod in agreement. "This is as far as I'm coming. My orders were to drop you off here."

"I figured," muttered Naruto, looking up towards the final window on the tower. "All that confidentiality sh...stuff."

"Yeah, well..." replied Sai shrugging lightly, turning away from his companion before offering his last bit of advice. "Listen; just don't act stupid up there. Pull your act together, alright? And it's...it's...good to see you back."

"Gee...Sai, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me yet," grinned Naruto, patting his friend on the back. "But I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck idiot," mumbled Sai embarrassed, pushing Naruto away lightly, before making an unceremonious exit.

"I guess now it's time to face Granny," slowly whispered Naruto, making his way up the bustling tower.

Ignoring the hushed whispers, restrained movement and overall feel of secrecy, Naruto made his way up through the entrances. It was uncanny how a place he had known since his childhood could be so intimidating. After clearing the necessary checkpoints, he was told to wait until the Hokage was notified of his presence. As he stood in the waiting room, he could hear muffled sounds from the outside.

What seemed to be a long wait was finally over when the informer returned to the small room. Giving Naruto a small nod of approval, he opened the door and let him through. Naruto cautiously walked in, trying to get a sense of the mood. Walking hesitantly towards the door leading to the main office, Naruto stopped and took a deep breath.

Calming his shaky resolve, he pushed open the door and made his entrance. Unsurprisingly, inside the room sat Tsunade and Kakashi, both watching him intently.

"Long time, no see...huh?" cheekily questioned Naruto with false cheeriness, in a failed attempt to hide his obvious discomfort.

"Cut the crap Naruto," commanded Tsunade with a serious tone that matched her growing anger. "What the hell did you think you were doing when pulled of a stunt like this? Do you have any idea how this will impact your chances of becoming the next Hokage? What the hell were you thinking boy?"

"I...I just had to get away from it all," evenly responded Naruto, trying to avoid the question posed to him by the concerned leader in front of him. "Everything became too much to handle and I just needed an escape. Things were getting to difficult and I..."

"Wake up Naruto, being a ninja was never easy!" roared Tsunade, rising to face her fallen teammate's protégé. "Ninja fight, ninja get hurt and ninja die. But that does not give them an excuse to become cowards. There is no escape; there has never been an escape. You boy, I thought you of all people would understand what the ninja code meant. How the hell can I trust you to protect Konoha if you can't even face your own goddamn problems?"

"I know what I am doing," impatiently muttered Naruto, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest. But his heart wasn't into the charade he was trying to pull.

"No Naruto, you just think you know what you're doing," clarified Kakashi, his quiet presence suddenly just as imposing. "You have to be responsible. You have to be reliable. No matter how messed up your personal life may seem, the village should always be your first priority. At the very least, you are expected to put up a brave front. A Hokage's job is always much harder then it seems."

"I can't always be..." anxiously began Naruto, before being abruptly cut off by a calmer Tsunade.

"Remember how hard it was to gain the respect you command among the villagers," reminded Tsunade in a sterner yet gentler tone, while looking out at the Hokage's monument. "What it felt like to be an outcast, what it felt like to be despised for no apparent reason. I wanted to leave this village in your hands, because I felt you of all people would treat others fairly and equally. I believed that you could face any challenges that came your way and inspire others to do the same. But you boy...you took all those hopes and threw it right back in my face."

Those words had a much more profound effect on Naruto then anything else that was said to him. He felt shame and guilt burn through his body. His loose hands curled into coiled fists. Everything that he had worked for was being torn away from him. It was all because of his impulsive decision. His fake smile had vanished and a thin grim line stood in its place.

"Stop...don't..." responded Naruto, drawing in tight breathes.

"Is it painful Naruto?" questioned Kakashi tauntingly, while swirling a kunai around his index finger. "To be reminded of what a failure you turned out to be? Of how much of a coward you are? The way you chose to run away from your problems, really inspiring. I can envision a future where little kids aspire to be like you. I wonder if they will end up as scared as you...I wonder if they'll turn out to be a disappointment like you."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The anger that Naruto had been difficultly restraining, exploded out of him in a rage of fury. He grabbed a hold of Kakashi's collar, trying in vain to lift his old teacher of the ground using brute strength. Naruto's pupils dilated and a menacing red replaced his usual friendly blue.

Kakashi wasn't fazed. He simply twisted out of his student's grip, and pulled Naruto into a headlock. Kakashi abruptly ended his kunai's rotation and placed it near Naruto's neck. He could feel his pupil's strained breathing on his arm. Kakashi held the polished kunai perilously close to Naruto's throat.

"Attacking a Jounin, especially one that serves directly underneath the Hokage herself," informed Kakashi venomously; tugging on Naruto's hair for emphasis, shorting Naruto's laboured breathing. "It's an offence punishable by law. It's known as treason. Surely you would have known about it Naruto."

"Let him be," Tsunade interfered sombrely, motioning Kakashi away with the wave of her hand. "He is obviously not ready. He obviously does not care enough...about this village, the people or himself. This ninja that stands before us is proof of that. Why bother handing down the title of Hokage to a man who could not care less...?"

"Give me...one...more chance," muttered out Naruto hoarsely, through Kakashi's tight grip. "I'll prove to you...my worth. I'll be the best...Hokage...ever."

"I have given you more than enough chances, boy," retorted Tsunade regrettably, facing her once would be successor. "I'm afraid I have no more chances to give you, nor the trust to teach you."

A stunned Naruto watched the one person who had always encouraged his bid to become the future Hokage, retracting her support. Kakashi roughly released his former student, but Naruto looked as if he had received a blow to the stomach. Stumbling forward, he gave Tsunade a blank stare.

"You can't be...serious," mumbled out Naruto, unclenching his fists while his temporary rage disappeared.

"Goodbye Naruto," re-stated Tsunade as she resumed her previous position at her desk. "You are dismissed, now."

"To be a Hokage is my dream," continued Naruto desolately, staring right at Tsunade, mentally willing her to reconsider her decision. "Are you really going to take that away from me?"

"You had your chance, and you lost it," explained Tsunade, refusing to give face to the pleading young man who stood before her. "You blew it."

"Please," repeated Naruto, suddenly falling to his knees, and bowing his head in front of her. "I've never begged anyone for anything, ever before. Not when I was an outcast, not when I was ignored, or when I was avoided. But for the first time I begging you, please...I want to become the next Hokage. I will become the next Hokage. Don't take this opportunity away from me. This is all I have left."

It took all of Tsunade's composure to restrain herself from sympathizing with the young man bowing down before her. As much as she wanted to comfort the boy whom she had come to regard as her grandson, this was a valuable lesson. Naruto had to realize that being the Hokage came with great responsibilities. This was a learning curve, albeit a more painful one.

"Give me one reason," responded Tsunade, placing her head upon her hand. "One reason as to why I should give you another chance?"

"I will protect this village till I take my last breath," answered Naruto solemnly, still refusing to lift up his head.

"That's not good enough, that's just not good, enough..." retorted Tsunade, impatiently tapping her finger nails along the edge of the mahogany desk.

"And under no circumstances will I ever abandon this village, this I swear upon myself," concluded Naruto his voice now carrying the conviction of his heart.

His statement hadn't thrown off Tsunade; in fact this was exactly what she had been expecting. This was the proof she needed in order to test his determination. There was no doubt in her mind, the words that came out of Naruto's mouth was all genuine. There were no double meanings, or careless undertones. This was the original, indisputable, number one knuckle-head ninja who had smitten Konoha with his heroic triumphs and his tragic failures.

He was the leader of the tomorrow, the one who the village had decided to appoint as future Hokage. In his hands lay the ability to mend long broken relations with other villages. He wasn't one to shy away from battle, but experience had taught him to value peace and diplomacy. Naruto was the future...but he still had a lot to learn.

"This job is a duty, one that's needs to be done with care and consideration," continued Tsunade, ignoring Naruto's bold promise. "You need to understand that this is not a punishment. Accept this only if you are willing to commit, otherwise...leave right now. With that in mind, I will give you one final chance to redeem yourself. This is your last opportunity. The conditions to your reacceptance are written on this scroll. And you can stand up again. Here, catch."

Naruto caught the small, white scroll that headed towards him. Puzzled he looked towards his two mentors.

"Sign it, it's a legally binding document," explained Tsunade massaging her throbbing temples. "Break it and you are out of the running to become Konoha's next Hokage. Understood?"

Naruto merely nodded as he unrolled the scroll. Sure enough, the conditions to his re-approval were clearly stated in neat rows of two. Each condition also came with a job description. It outlined what he had to complete in order for him to have truly achieved his goal.

"Wait, why am I paired up with Shikamaru?" questioned Naruto, watching Tsunade with a quizzical expression. "Why not Sakura or...?"

"That really doesn't matter, does it?" butted in Kakashi, causing Tsunade to hold in her words. "This is a task, complete it. That's all that is asked of you."

"Yes," agreed Tsunade, though she too shot a questioning glance at the senior jounin. "Besides, you are not really in a position to complain, are you? Anyways, you are dismissed but I expect you here first thing tomorrow morning."

Naruto smiled. The smile was genuine, but again it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks for everything. And it's good to be home...granny," mumbled Naruto ever so softly, before disappearing into the village, heading towards his old apartment.

"You didn't tell him the truth because...?" investigated Tsunade as she sat watching a certain blond haired man vanish across the multicoloured rooftops.

"It will give him a false sense of confidence," truthfully responded Kakashi, while he too saw the silhouette of his pupil melt into the horizon. "He won't push himself enough. By the way, you have very good acting skills Lady Hokage. You convinced the kid that he was out of the running."

"How could he be out of the running," evenly replied Tsunade, easing the tension which had engulfed the room. "When he is the only one in the running in the first place?"

* * *

><p><em>...Sometimes seems like a dream, where nothing there is real~<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Rational

* * *

><p><em>~I grasp onto reality, and try to play this game...<em>

* * *

><p>"Should we alert the Kazekage already?" whispered the smaller maid in hushed tones to her fellow co-worker.<p>

The 'sand' insignia gleamed brightly on their badges as the rising sun's golden rays bounced off radiantly. It was a typical morning at the distinguished manor.

Built to accommodate the best of the best, it was a glorious piece of workmanship. It had bravely stood through numerous ninja wars and outlasted all of its former inhabitants. It had stood tall against the tests of time and set the bar for all other public monuments to come in the now prospering Sand nation.

"It's not in our place too," replied back the other maid, a bit more hesitantly. "It is their family issue."

"But the young master has been causing so much havoc," hissed back the fist maid, admonishing her meek friend. "It's almost getting impossible to deal with!"

"Who's impossible to deal with?" questioned a deeper more masculine voice belonging to none other than Kankuro, Suna's prodigious puppet master. "Surely it can't be my nephew again, can it?"

The two young maids jumped at the sound of his voice, startled by his sudden appearance. Trembling slightly, the second maid hid behind the first as they both stammered out simultaneous apologies. The puppet master however, waved off their bows and offered them an all knowing smile in return.

"He's just a little devil, ain't he?" mused Kankuro rhetorically as he failed to dodge a swinging fist. "Why hello to you too, sister..."

"Are you making fun of my son again?" questioned Temari rudely glaring at her brother. The eldest of the three sand siblings (whom most servants at the manor would agree ruled the unruly household with an iron fist) was not amused.

"Gee, of course not," replied Kankuro sarcastically, tenderly rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I have nothing but praise for the boy who tangled all of my puppet strings, set up wooden kunai in my bathroom, placed tripwires in my bedroom..."

"It's called creativity," retorted Temari stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. "It's something that you obviously lack, brother."

"Arguing already?" questioned a weary male voice from the entrance of the kitchen, letting out a small yawn in the process. "It's so early in the morning as well..."

"I can't help it if she screams like a banshee," shrugged off Kankuro, much to the delight of the maids who struggled to regain their composure. Yet, despite their restraint, it was hard for them to remove the small grins which formed on their faces.

"Can I just get some coffee?" yawned the young Kazekage_,_stumbling his way into the kitchen, pretending to ignore his bickering siblings.

"Uncle, uncle! You're awake early today!" shouted out a brilliant little boy with sandy blond hair who raced down the stairs to hug his youngest uncle from behind. "Want to start training with me?"

"I'm busy," muttered Gaara, almost inaudibly. He was half sleep-walking towards his intended destination, much to the chagrin of all his other family members. "I'll train with you later..."

"Aww," pouted the boy, faking sadness in order to provoke some sympathy from his dearest uncle. "But you are always busy nowadays...I never even get to see you anymore."

"What can I say," spoke Gaara while he slowly rubbed one eye open, trying to get used to the brightness. Years of insomnia had caused him to instinctively shy away from all types of bright light. "I have to make sure we send delegates to Kirigakure to work out some treaties and hopefully agree to a deal on importing water. I also have the upcoming meeting in Konohagakure..."

"Konoha welcomes you with open arms, what's to worry there?" questioned Temari, suddenly quite a bit more interested in her little brother's predicament.

"Nothing, just the suddenness of the request," replied Gaara as he unhurriedly poured himself some coffee and took a seat around the glass dining table. "Usually they let me know ahead of time. But we haven't got any informative updates in a while. I don't know what's going on over there...so it's better to take precautions."

"You don't have to worry about that while Naruto's running the show," jokingly claimed Kankuro whilst he too poured himself a cup of coffee, while the maids proceeded with breakfast and then quietly exited once their jobs were done. "With that kid running the show, your safety should be the last thing on your mind."

"He's not Hokage yet," cautiously reminded Temari holding open a chair for her young son to climb aboard. "That's the problem. No matter how welcoming he is, we are still separate nations. We do things that are more beneficial to us, not based on pre-existing relationships."

"Don't you think you are undermining our ties with Konoha?" asked Kankuro through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, some of which came flying out.

"Eww, Uncle Kankuro! You're gross..." remarked his little nephew, making a disgusted face at his older uncle's behaviour.

"Way to go, Kankuro," bluntly remarked Temari, a smirk playing on her lips at the antics of her brother. "I'm not undermining them, I just agree with Gaara's decision that's all."

"Right and this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain ninja from there, would it?" slyly shot back Kankuro, pretending to be interested in the bacon which remained on his plate.

"Of course not," responded Temari calmly, ignoring the bait her brother was waving before her face.

"Mommy, I want some ketchup," cut in the boy, oblivious to the feud in which his mother and uncle were deadlocked in. "Please and thank you!"

His mother swiftly stole the ketchup bottle away from Kankuro and placed a dollop on her son's plate. Temari wore a triumphant smile, while Kankuro began to pout. Gaara watched with amusement as his two older siblings engaged in a small brawl over breakfast. The difference between his past and present could not have been any more obvious.

"Uncle Gaara," piped in the hungry boy after swallowing a mouthful of bacon. "Why do have to go to Konoha? You are never around anymore..."

Gaara stared quizzically at his upset nephew. Watching the boy slump and frown reminded Gaara of his own, rather nightmarish childhood. Granted his nephew's sadness was not quite up to the standard of his own horrible past, Gaara could not help but sympathize. Setting his half empty mug upon the glass table, he turned his attention towards the small boy who was munching away.

"Want to come with me?" offered Gaara, expecting the distracted boy to spurn his suggestion.

"Really Uncle Gaara...I can come with you?" responded the awestruck boy, dropping his fork in the process. "Yes, yes, YES! I want to come."

"Absolutely not," declared Temari as she firmly spoke up against Gaara's bizarre proposal. "He is the _Kazekage_; but you on the other hand Tsubasa, have a lot of other things to worry about like school and ninja training..."

"Aww mom...let me go this one time," pleaded her son with his hands clutched together under his chin. "I'll be fine and Uncle Gaara will take good care of me."

"Exactly," affirmed Gaara as he continued to consume his caffeine laden drink.

"It's not that I don't trust you..." began Temari trying to state her cause, before Kankuro rudely interjected.

"It's not you she's worried about," taunted Kankuro, riling his sister's simmering rage. "It's _him_."

"Fine," shouted Temari loudly, setting down her fork as she abruptly stood up and left her plate barely touched. "Do as you wish. But if anything happens to Tsubasa..."

"Nothing will happen to him," promised Gaara, affectionately ruffling his nephew's sandy, blond locks. "I'll be taking good care of him."

"Take your new bride with you as well," advised Kankuro after he finished wolfing down the remaining items on his plate. "I'm sure she would like to go home again."

Gaara raised a single eyebrow and shot his elder brother a confused stare. After taking one last sip to clear out his mug, he placed it upon the table and waited patiently for Kankuro to continue.

"You do realize that she has to go home sometime, right?" asked Kankuro bluntly, half expecting his brother to understand the obvious. "Konoha is her home; it's where she grew up. She has family there. She can't just stay caged here forever."

"But she likes staying here," insisted Gaara, he himself surprised at how quickly the reply left his mouth.

"Gaara, she's not going to leave you," assured Kankuro, sensing how sensitive his brother was to this topic. "For God's sake, she married you! Just take her with you and have a good time."

"Later Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kankuro," piped up Tsubasa leaving a small mess behind, before quickly running off to find his mother.

"I know," slowly responded Gaara, focusing his attention towards the leaving Tsubasa. "It's just that I'm scared. What if she leaves me? What if I'm not good enough? What if she thinks I'm a monster?"

"Don't dwell on meagre possibilities," wisely opined Kankuro while he stacked his nephew's empty plate upon his own and walked to the sink. "The more you hold on, the further they go..."

Gaara's cyan orbs widened slightly at his brother's last remarks.

All of a sudden he had lost his ability to reason. He wanted to defend himself, but found no words to. It had finally dawned on him that he had virtually kept his wife prisoner in Suna_. _His own childish insecurities had meddled with his usually, impeccable judgment.

"I...I basically locked her up and threw away the key, didn't I?" asked Gaara candidly, expecting no answer in return. "Ever since we were married, not once did she go home. It's not that she didn't want to go, but I...I wouldn't let her. I was holding her hostage. It wasn't her, it was...me."

Kankuro sighed while he turned off the taps and washed his hands on a damp cloth. Tossing the cloth aside, he gave the leader of his country a long, hard look. Shaking his head, Kankuro leaned back against the counter.

"Stop thinking about this in a twisted, political way," recommended Kankuro as he intertwined his fingers and rested them behind his head. "Think of her as a human being. Think about her feelings and desires. And most importantly, stop thinking about her as if she is a mere product. She isn't some fragile, porcelain doll. Treat her as an equal and respect her boundaries. Just, you know...talk to her."

"Talk?" repeated the young crimson haired head of state, hastily trying to avoid remembering the awkward conversations they had maintained before and after their marriage.

"Judging by your reaction to the word 'talk', it seems you haven't been doing much of it," deduced Kankuro, a small smile now playing on his lips. "Wait till Temari hears about this...the great Kazekage can't say a word to the woman he married!"

"I just enjoy the distance between us," futilely defended Gaara, trying to salvage the situation while resisting the heat rising up to his cheeks.

"Right and it's going to snow in Suna tomorrow," gasped out Kankuro, before letting out his pent up laughter.

Gaara uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, and walked out the entrance. Looking back at Kankuro, he was tempted to throw something at him. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind and let most of his childish anger drain away. Placing his mug on the counter, Gaara exited his kitchen only to nearly run over his personal assistant.

"Watch where you're...Kazekage_-_sama sorry," backtracked the brunette as she bore the brunt of Gaara's glare. "I, uh, was hoping to run into you. Not literally of course, but its funny how things turn out isn't it? Today's a beautiful morning, no? And you seem rather fresh and cheery..."

"Matsuri just get to the point," sharply cut in Gaara, putting a quick end to his assistant's incessant rambling.

"Well I just came over to ask you about the passengers list for your trip to Konoha, which is purely for diplomatic reasons of course. So will it be the usual, just you and the elites?" questioned the breathless aide as she reorganized the files in her arms.

"No this time I'm taking my nephew," stated Gaara, earning him a 'please-don't-do-it' glance from Matsuri, before continuing on. "And my wife shall accompany me as well."

* * *

><p><em>...But every single thing, always remains the same~<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Rile

* * *

><p><em>~The mist is finally fading, the truth is here to stay...<em>

* * *

><p>With the slam of his gavel, the elderly judge concluded by issuing the final verdict.<p>

"Due a lack of motive, the court concludes that this was merely sad consequence of over indulging in alcohol. Therefore, Taishou Akinari is sentenced to a maximum of one year in prison. Otherwise, he may choose to post bail and complete one year of manual labour for the Ninja Corps. With this, court is now adjourned."

Hushed muttering engulfed the silent courtroom. The crowd that had occupied the vast court dispersed, all drifting towards the exits. Many were still reflecting on the previous case, some even participating in heated debates. The general consensus was that the sentence was too light. However, the power wielded by the Konoha Council was formidable. No dared to voice a challenge.

Satisfied smirks were apparent on the faces of the smug defence attorneys. Their posture alone gave away the excitement they felt at receiving their salaries. The pair congratulated themselves profusely, ignorantly appreciating their skills. While they claimed to have successfully won the case, the majority of people felt the true victory belonged to the immense influence of Taishou Akinari's father.

The frustrated prosecutor, Noriko Yoshihiro banged her files on the table, attracting unwanted attention as she too made her exit. The novice lawyer carelessly loosened her grip on the case files as she hastily made her way towards her waiting clients.

For a brief moment they all stood together in silence, prolonging the devastating moment when she would finally have to reveal the truth.

"How did it go?" slowly asked Chouji – arguably the most competent of the three ninjas at handling bad news – defusing the uneasy tension.

"I almost had them," was the only reply the disappointed lawyer could muster. She kept her gaze focused on the paved ground below.

"So we lost." Ino looked up towards the sky, then took a shaky breath and swallowed. "That son of a bitch gets to walk free and we..."

"We knew this was going to happen," sharply cut across Shikamaru, exhaling smoke through his nostrils. "I told you this would happen. This result was inevitable."

"This is bullshit," cursed out Ino, loudly enough to draw the interest of the people who hurriedly walked around them. "This is not fair!"

"It's okay Ino," softly reassured Chouji, giving his female friend a comforting one armed hug, only to be interrupted by an irritated Shikamaru.

"Nothing in life is fair," lowly growled out Shikamaru, his breath tinged with smoke. He lightly flicked his used cigarette on the massive property, disregarding the no littering policy in place. "So grow up."

"He's been having a bad day," quickly whispered Chouji into the right ear of his fuming teammate, swiftly salvaging the situation. "Bear with me."

Shikamaru pulled out a wad of cash to pay the thwarted prosecutor who stood with her head bowed before him. The lawyer though surprised, refused to accept the payment. Desperately pushing back her sliding glasses, she only offered the three ninjas a grim smile in return.

"I don't want it," responded Noriko while shakily removing her glasses to wipe them clean. "I lost."

"You did your job properly," gruffly commended Shikamaru as he took hold of her hand and placed her payment upon it.

"Thank you but no thank you," stubbornly resisted the prosecuting lawyer, forcefully shoving the cash back into Shikamaru's pocket. "Maybe, when I actually do something useful about this case, I'll consider accepting this. Right now, it's just a symbol of my incompetency."

"Ms. Yoshihiro," tiredly began Chouji, trying to convince the young women to accept her fee.

"I'll keep you all informed if anything new pops up about this case and I expect all of you to do so as well," responded Noriko gathering herself together before heading back towards the main building. "It's almost time for my next case, but I am truly sorry about this case. I will try my hardest to make this up to you."

The lawyer retreated back into the court room leaving the three visibly tense ninjas to mull over their remaining options.

Out of the three, only Chouji seemed to be moderately calm and kept the fine truce between his differing teammates. Ino's agony was the most obvious on her face; while Shikamaru too was quietly miffed, despite his best attempt to hide it.

"So what do we do now?" unexpectedly asked Chouji to no one in particular.

"Accept your defeat, maybe?" mockingly answered Hiroto Akinari, none other than the father of the accused. "Seems like we meet again, in the most unlikely of circumstances Mr. Nara."

"Good morning to you too," lazily remarked Shikamaru, calmly trying to avoid a confrontation with the more experienced council member.

"It seems that you three are truly a nosy bunch," added on Hiroto through a tight lipped smile, in an effort to avoid the prying glances of those around him.

"It's in our blood," lightly retorted Chouji, keeping the situation under control.

"Blood...it is so much more than it seems," slyly countered the long time councillor, launching into his tirade. "Blood is what separates us "commoners" from the "ninja elite". It is blood that determines whether we are pure or dirt. Do you know how long I have resented the so-called superior blood that runs through your veins? Do you know how much I've struggled to hold my position over less experienced but ninja supported candidates? It disgusts me to see the respect that is given to cold blooded murderers; all the while the achievements of normal civilians go unnoticed. Ninjas and your filthy, stinking blood, you can all go die in a ditch and I wouldn't shed a damn tear."

"We protect the village, god damn it!" Yelled out Ino; righteous anger coating her voice. "We give our lives to safeguard all those who live here."

"And from who exactly do you protect us from?" icily hissed the elderly man, trying his best to get Ino to squirm. "Can't answer can you? Aren't you ashamed to admit that the sole purpose of your career is to protect us from other ninjas...people exactly like you?"

"Though it is ninja who fight," opportunely interrupted Shikamaru, earning him a cold glare from the elder. "It is not us who create wars. We are merely soldiers...pawns. Is it not the civilians who are too caught up in greed and lust, who push us so shamelessly into war? All the while, they cower behind our protection and throw criticisms in our face. What do think... councillor?"

Hiroto's eyes narrowed dangerously and the vein bulging on his neck became more apparent than before.

"Like father, like son...eh?" Spat out Hiroto taking a step backwards, away from the ninja unit. "Always have a way with words. But mark my words boy; you haven't seen the last of me yet. I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of."

"Who does he think he is? Does he think he's threatening? That we are scared of him?" quietly asked Ino, as her two teammates glared at the retreating form of the irritated council member. "What a complete nut bar..."

"A clever nut bar," responded Shikamaru while shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, all in an effort to prevent another headache. "He's going to make our lives living hell."

"Just watch him try," scathingly shot back Ino, glaring daggers into the back of Akinari senior.

"Ino please," kindly pleaded Chouji, bringing his female teammate's attention back to the matter at hand. "That's the last thing we need to do right now. What are we going to do about the little girl?"

"Suzume, we've got to help her," stated Ino, turning around to face both of her long-time friends.

"No shit," sarcastically retorted Shikamaru, sticking his cold hands into his pockets.

"Shikamaru this is serious stuff," chided Chouji, taking offense to Shikamaru's lack of commitment. "That Hiroto guy is off his rocker and if he finds out that his granddaughter has ninja blood in her, there is no telling what he'll do."

"What do you want me to do about it?" crossly snapped back Shikamaru, in no mood to be emotionally black mailed by his team.

"Adopt her." Ino's sudden statement cut Shikamaru's angry reply short. It momentarily stunned both of Ino's male comrades into complete silence.

"WHAT?" simultaneously questioned both Shikamaru and Chouji, once they had regained control their voices. Both men were staring at their lone female teammate as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Just temporarily," swiftly hurried on Ino, paying scarce attention to the reactions of her friends. "This will ensure her protection until we can find someone else from her mother's side to come in and adopt her."

"Ino that could take weeks, months even," argued Chouji, while Shikamaru hastily nodded in agreement. "And none of us are capable of raising children. In fact, the most capable one out of all of us is you."

"I know that, but my apartment rules are sort of strict," slowly responded Ino even as she mentally reviewed the conditions of her lease. "There can only be two ninjas per apartment and I doubt Sai is going to move out anytime soon."

"I can't either remember," warily pointed out Chouji, while images of his worn down, messy and often times, greasy apartment ran through Ino's mind. "I'm out of town for a mission for another three months at least."

Both teammates turned towards their only remaining option, the (so far) silent grouch.

"Hell no," hissed Shikamaru, unintentionally setting grins on the faces of the members on his team.

"Please Shikamaru," pleaded Ino, who was unashamedly using her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, think of it as a way of getting back at the crazy councillor," encouraged Chouji, hoping to elicit a positive response from the grumpy leader.

"I have ways, this is not one of them," stubbornly resisted Shikamaru, kicking his cigarette butt away.

"It is only for a little while," inputted Ino as she valiantly tried to find a practical explanation as to why Shikamaru should adopt the sullen little girl.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you actually going to get any good missions," added on Chouji, trying his hand in reasoning with the defiant man before him. "The Council is still deciding on the Hokage's advisor position and you're a front runner. They are not going to let you out of their sight. Trust me, both Neji and Shino have already been served notice that they will not be allowed on any further missions outside the village until the process is over. Something about monitoring their communication skills..."

Shikamaru grumbled his disapproval, as his mind flashed back to the unopened letter on his dining table. The letter held the insignia of the current Hokage. In his hurry to reach the court house, he had left the all important letter untouched.

_"Shit, so it wasn't just a stupid rumour,"_ considered Shikamaru, faintly cringing at the thought. The frown on his face deepened considerably. _"Getting stuck in a village with a psycho councillor who wants to take revenge, can this possibly get any worse?" _

"Besides, you'll get to spend a lot of time researching on the backgrounds of the mother," continued on Chouji, oblivious to Shikamaru's inner turmoil. "You'll probably get the job done faster just because you want to get rid of the girl. I can guarantee you now that raising the girl will definitely not win you any votes from Akinari or his cronies on the Council."

_"Wait, not becoming the advisor...that's perfect,"_ inwardly planned Shikamaru, mulling over his remaining options. _"The Council would leave me alone and I can bet that Akinari would probably drum up opposition against me if I raise the girl. Besides, it's not like the living arrangements are going to be permanent..."_

"Shikamaru, oi Shikamaru," repeated Ino as she snapped her fingers in front of him to recover his concentration. "Are you spacing out on us?"

"No," sharply retorted Shikamaru running his right hand through his hair. "And fine, I'll do it."

"Seriously? That's great!" replied the synchronized pair, now openly congratulating each other on the success of their ill-conceived plan.

Instantly the smiles on their faces stretched wider as they linked arms, before engulfing Shikamaru in a small group hug. Shikamaru sighed when they eventually let him go, but it did little to dampen the enthusiasm of his team. Both Chouji and Ino were privately envisioning their lazy friend as a proper caregiver. That alone was enough to send them into spirals of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," nonchalantly shrugged off Shikamaru heading away from the massive court house. "You guys get the paperwork ready. I'm going to go home and clean it or something."

"Pff, you cleaning," jubilantly mocked Ino heading back towards the noisy court house. "I'd bet that you're just going to use that as an excuse to catch up on a nap."

"Life is too short to be spent being miserable," wisely remarked Shikamaru lifting one arm to signal goodbye to his friends. Within seconds, he disappeared from view.

"So says the king of slackers," dryly observed Chouji, though his words were engulfed by the chilly autumn winds. Quietly, he too turned around and followed Ino's lead.

* * *

><p><em>...The illusions are finally passing, the lies have gone away~<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Recoup_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~But reason cannot save me, tears will not heal...<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke wandered aimlessly throughout the old Uchiha territory.<p>

The vast, but deserted landscape was his single source of comfort, the only place which would accommodate his desire for solitude. The bone chilling eeriness only heightened his resolve, as horrors from his past slowly inched their way across his mind. It still disturbed him that this once thriving neighbourhood of his memories was now a cemetery, a place exclusively for the dead.

It didn't seem fair. None of them deserved the end they ultimately met. The Uchihas were a great dynasty, who rivalled only the Hyugas in terms of pure strength. Yet they were exterminated by the very village they served. It was such a cowardly tactic, a stab in the back. But above all, it cost him his precious elder brother. It was something that Sasuke could never forgive.

Almost reflexively, Sasuke paused before his childhood home. So many years had passed since that unforgettable, sombre night, and yet, Sasuke could still not bring himself to enter the house. Though the residence remained tall and had weathered plenty of neglect, the original inhabitants had long since passed on. It was a mere shell of what it had used to be.

"Haunting, isn't it?" questioned Shino, carefully monitoring Sasuke's reactions.

The Aburame heir stood quietly near the edge of the gates, several metres away from the volatile Uchiha. Shino made no motions to take any further steps. He seemed strangely content with the large space between him and Sasuke. His stoic face revealed nothing of use, tempting his one-time comrade to use his powerful eyes.

"Fuck off," snarled back Sasuke, resisting the temptation to activate his _Sharingan._He too maintained the distance between the both of them. "I don't need your therapy."

"So you say," calmly countered Shino, not losing a beat. "Besides, I don't care nor do I have much time to fix your problems. I'm a messenger. Kakashi asks, or in this case, orders you to show up at the _Imperial Flame_in an hour. You have a mission."

"Tell him I'm not coming," furiously shot back Sasuke, angered that his old mentor still preferred to treat him as though he was a measly _genin_.

"I fulfill Kakashi's requests partially out of respect for his rank and partially because of boredom," dryly stated Shino, tiredly looking down at his watch. "You, neither command my respect or my attention. So, why don't you go tell him yourself? I'm sure a ninja of your calibre is capable of handling this task."

"Sarcasm, huh?" retorted Sasuke, turning to face his old classmate. "You think you're a better ninja than me?"

"I don't think Uchiha." Shino pushed his classes further up the bridge of his nose, before continuing. "I know; I am a better ninja than you'll ever be. Students who were once intimidated by your strength now overpower you. Your arrogance is you downfall Uchiha, try to change it if you can."

Sasuke scoffed at that notion. "Bring me a man who can beat me one on one, and then we'll see if you'll put money where your mouth is."

"You still haven't learned, have you?" Shino sighed, lightly shaking his head in minor disbelief. "You still haven't learned why you were left alive when everyone else you knew was massacred."

"I was weak," instantly replied Sasuke, self loathing momentarily getting the best of him.

"No," continued Shino, now walking away from the wretched and neglected Uchiha compound. "It was your potential. You had, and maybe still have, the power to raise the Uchiha name. Make your choice."

"I never had a choice," heatedly threw back Sasuke, but the strength in his voice had vanished. "It was made for me."

Kicking away a stray pebble, he resumed walking down his lonely path.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, earth to Sakura!" repeated Shizune, snapping her fingers before her day dreaming associate.<p>

"Yes?" nearly shouted the medic, startled by the sudden noise.

"You have a mission remember? Maybe you should go prep," advised the more experienced Shizune as she cast a worrying look upon Sakura. "I know this must be tough, but try to treat it like any other mission."

"Yeah, I guess," blankly replied Sakura, flipping through several pages of the medical textbook. It was obvious that Sakura's mind was preoccupied. Though she kept turning pages, she made no real motion to read them.

"Listen to me," worriedly emphasized Shizune, care softening her eyes considerably. "If you aren't comfortable with this mission, I'll talk to Lady Tsunade. I'm pretty sure I can pull you out of this mission, especially with a _Kazekage_summit coming up. Lord knows we could use some extra security around here..."

"It's fine," abruptly responded Sakura. Realizing that her words may have unintentionally wounded her colleague, she quickly added, "Thank you, for your concern but I think I can handle it. I, mean, I have to face my old team sooner or later. Besides, Naruto finally came back. I don't want to miss this opportunity of working with him again. That moron still needs to answer my questions."

"Sakura, you do realize that Sasuke will be there as well," calmly pointed out Shizune, warily monitoring Sakura's body language.

Sakura visibly tensed for a brief second, before relaxing again. "I know, and no matter how much I dislike him, I am still, unfortunately, his teammate. But if putting up with him, means Naruto gets to rejoin us, I'll put up with him."

"You going or not going on that mission is not going to affect how Lady Tsunade treats Naruto," thoughtfully reminded Shizune, as she tried to dissuade her head strong companion. "Do not go out of your way to protect Naruto at the expense of your own happiness. Knowing Naruto, that will probably hurt him deeper than anything anyone can say or do."

"You don't understand," softly spoke Sakura, after a short pause.

Her emerald eyes grew sadder as she reminisced about her past, the time when she was still an empty headed _genin_. It was a time when friendships were both broken and forged anew. It was a time when her world revolved around a certain raven haired Uchiha, and a time when she had participated in ridiculing the budding hero of Konoha.

"I owe Naruto a lot. Everything I put him through. From my stupid request which nearly ended up killing him, to never having the courage to protect him...I regret all of it. I was probably...the worst teammate possible for him."

"Guilt is never a good motivator," wisely opined Shizune, sympathizing with the plight of the young medic sitting before her.

"You'd be surprised," remarked Sakura, as she began to pack her books away into her sling bag. Grabbing the last book, she stood up and faced Shizune. "Well I'll take my leave."

"Good luck Sakura," warmly replied Shizune, waving farewell. "Stay safe and keep well."

"Will do," muttered back Sakura, running her fingers through her hair. "I'll be back here, sooner than you think. Don't worry, okay?"

"Easier said than done," instantly responded Shizune, earning her a knowing smile from her younger colleague. "Anyways, just be careful and get moving."

"Alright," answered Sakura, preparing her hand signals for her transportation _jutsu_. "Take care."

* * *

><p>A masked ninja yawned quietly as he stood waiting for the arrival of his team.<p>

The usually lethargic man was uncharacteristically early as he stood around waiting for his dysfunctional squad. Rubbing his open eye tiredly, the man stood around for another few minutes, before allowing himself to be led away by a very insistent waiter.

The renowned _jonin_ kindly sat down upon a well furnished and strikingly red chair. Idle chatter surrounded him in the prestigious restaurant, as he indifferently flipped through the menu before him. Within a few moments, he felt the distinct _chakra _signature of his lone female student.

"You are sure early, Kakashi-_sensei_," duly noted Sakura, raising a questioning eyebrow at her long-time mentor. "What's wrong?"

Kakashi Hatake shot her an uninterested look over the edge of his open menu, before nonchalantly shrugging, "You'll find out soon enough."

"That's always a good sign," sarcastically responded Sakura, rolling her eyes at her old teacher's odd comments.

"Well," slowly began Kakashi, running his left hand through his unruly silver hair. "Let's just say we're still waiting for someone special."

"Right," deadpanned Sakura, accustomed to her superior's fairly vague hints. Yet, her emerald eyes betrayed her curiosity.

"Patience," started Kakashi, finally folding his menu only to be rudely interrupted by the voice of a familiar ninja.

"You invited her here?" angrily hissed Sasuke, his eyebrows narrowing to accommodate his glare.

"Shut it!" threateningly muttered Sakura, through clenched teeth. Her fist was slowly clutching the end of the small dining table.

"Let's try to be civil, shall we?" quietly commanded Kakashi, subtle disdain tingeing his words. He waved his open hand at the seat to his left, motioning for Sasuke to take his seat at the table. Unfortunately, this put him directly across the sole, smouldering female at the table.

"We have a mission," continued on Kakashi, while he carefully manoeuvred through the uncomfortable tension that engulfed his table. "We are head of security for the upcoming _Kazekage_ visit. By us, I mean all of Team 7."

"Us?" swiftly responded Sasuke scoffing at the notion, as he grudgingly took his seat. "Why the _hell_ would they put us on this mission?"

"The _Kazekage_ specifically requested our presence," candidly replied Kakashi resting his head on his left hand, contemplating his next words. "Knowing the _Sand_ delegation, and the troubles they've had with _Konoha_ over the years, they probably want familiar faces in charge."

"Wouldn't they rather have Team 8?" swiftly interjected Sakura, not at all amused by the task at hand and increasingly irritated by the man seated directly before her.

"Apparently not," apathetically answered Kakashi, before letting out a weary sigh. "And it isn't up for debate. We are in charge, _Hokage_'s orders."

"Is the idiot working with us as well?" cut in Sasuke, aloofly crossing his arms against his chest in a defensive gesture.

"Yeah, is Naruto," emphasized Sakura, managing to throw an angry glance at the face of her insolent teammate before continuing, "Working with us as well?"

"Most likely, and so will another member of the _Konoha_ eleven," openly replied Kakashi, pausing briefly once their meals had arrived. "Well, dig in."

His student shot unsure glances at him, trying to decipher whatever surprise Kakashi had in store for them. Years of experience had taught them to be very aware around their sly mentor who took great pleasure in playing practical jokes. Stammering to find words, the two young _ninjas_ tried to create an excuse that would help them avoid whatever humiliation Kakashi had planned for them.

"Are you going to start eating, or what?" wryly questioned Kakashi, graciously eating his portion of food.

Before the three ninja, sat a steaming bowl of _kakuni_; the pork belly being topped off with a sliced boiled egg. To its right was a dish of _ankimo_, a fairly expensive and rare delicacy even in flourishing _Konoha_. In the centre of the table, were plates of _sushi_, containing both _maki_ and _nigiri _ones. At the furthest end sat a single plate of _takoyaki_, the octopus balls stood out against the backdrop of the table. To top it all off, the waiter brought out two _sake_ bottles.

It was a feast to behold and the smells itself was intoxicating.

Reluctantly, the two junior _ninjas_ began to slowly consume a bit of the food placed before them. They both quietly gave grace by dually saying thanks, before breaking apart their chopsticks.

As they had expected, it simply tasted marvellous. The various textures were blended together with the utmost care. Satisfied chewing briefly disguised the deeply rooted wounds in the team. Kakashi silently observed how his often arguing squad was strangely content, even though the moment was fleeting. He took mental notes on the behaviours exhibited by both Sasuke and Sakura, in order to use the information he gathered into future training sessions.

But his thoughts were soon broken up, when the courteous waiter who had served him so efficiently returned to inform him of the arrival of his special guest. The waiter whispered the new information into the ear of Kakashi, earning him suspicious stares from his confused underlings.

"Yes, let him in," nonchalantly confirmed Kakashi, nodding his head in approval to send the waiter hurrying away. Turning to his students, he continued on, "Seems our guest has finally arrived, despite being an hour late..."

"I wouldn't be talking about punctuality if I were you," cut in a sarcastic voice, mockingly taking offence at Kakashi's implication. The newest entry unhurriedly walked towards the older _jounin_, despite failing to properly greet him.

"Shikamaru?" stammered out Sakura, confusedly looking between her mentor and her long-time comrade. "He's on our team? Then where's Naruto?"

"Shikamaru is in charge of Team 7 until the _Kazekage_'s delegation returns home safely," frankly answered Kakashi, placing his chopsticks down in order to focus on the questions of his team.

"He's the leader? Doesn't seem like a good one to me," derisively remarked Sasuke, taking a long sip of _sake_.

"I would say the same," muttered Shikamaru, pouring himself a glass of _sake _while he too took a seat. "I'm being forced into it too."

"Let's just say this is part of Shikamaru's lengthy job interview," shrewdly inputted Kakashi, now hastily removing a piece of _sushi_.

"For I job I don't even want," bleakly deadpanned Shikamaru, proceeding along with his short meal. But his statements hadn't escaped Sakura's alert ears.

"What is going on?" reiterated Sakura as her pink eyebrows narrowed with interest, while her mind busily churned out differing possibilities.

"The _Kazekage_'s visit," loudly emphasized Shikamaru; he was clearly uninterested in expanding on his plan. Shikamaru then proceeded to sluggishly looking down at his wristwatch to recheck the time, before despairingly adding on, "That's all you need to know. Everything else is my business."

Sakura was visibly miffed but before she could get anything out, Sasuke voiced his opinions first.

"I don't give a damn what's your business," heatedly snarled Sasuke, banging his fist against the wooden chair. "But as long as we...as I am on your team, I want to know whatever the damn hell you are doing!"

A brief staring showdown occurred between the Uchiha prodigy and the infamous Nara. Neither man relented to the pressure exhibited by the other. Yet, anger clouded the Uchiha's judgement, while the Nara carefully read into the former's intentions.

"Sorry, the matter is confidential," spoke Shikamaru, after a calculated pause. Internally, however, he was still gauging Sasuke's reactions. "Kakashi-_sensei_, I'll take my leave. Considering all I have to do..."

"You've made up your mind haven't you?" rhetorically enquired Kakashi before setting his chopsticks upon a _takoyaki_. "I expect you to be at the consul first thing tomorrow morning. We have plans to draw up."

"I know, but I'll be late," truthfully answered Shikamaru, rising up from his seat. "I've got some personal business to take care of..."

"Just don't be too late," advised Kakashi, bidding farewell to the notorious tactician. "You risk offending the Lady _Hokage_. Besides, you are going to be meeting a very important person tomorrow."

"Whatever," was the only response mustered by the brilliant yet incredibly lazy man, before he exited the restaurant.

"As for you guys," started Kakashi turning to face his baffled students. "Let's get caught up on this mission, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>...I've giving it some time, to see what will be revealed~<em> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Regrets_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~No one has the answers, no one holds the key...<em>

* * *

><p>A young Hyuga strolled quietly outside of the heavily armed Hyuga compound. The guarded manor seemed threatening in contrast to the surrounding scenery. It particularly clashed with the sereneness of the <em>Koi <em>Lake situated just north of the massive property.

Flowers were swaying gently to the winds. Soft, white dandelion seeds floated in the air, scattering about. Trees shone green with life, all about ready to let their leaves dance with the wandering air. This was truly a _Konoha _Autumn.

But the solo Hyuga did not seem at all content by the soothing surroundings. Instead, she slowly took a seat on one of the many benches in the beautiful park. Taking a deep breath, she tucked her long raven locks behind her ears. Her attempts were futile, as the winds kept caressing her silky hair back out into the open.

Sighing, she flattened the creases in her white summer dress. It was unusual attire for a _ninja_, especially for a Hyuga descendent such as herself. She contemplated her future as she stared into the pond. Who knew a broken heart would be this difficult to heal.

Sudden laughter startled the pensive Hyuga heiress. The sounds of joy belonged to a young couple. Upon closer look, she realized that they were her colleagues.

A young lady blushed as she raced away from her chasing boyfriend, only to be pulled back into his embrace. They leant closer to share a tender kiss before finally noticing the presence of the stranger.

Stiffening slightly, the girl pulled out of the young man's grasp and bid him farewell.

"I told you Konohamaru, I'm leaving for a mission today," lightly chided the glowing young woman. "I don't want to be late. God knows what Lee-_Sensei_will put us through if we don't show up on time."

"I sure he won't mind," responded Konohamaru, placing his arms around the shoulders of his smiling girlfriend. "Besides, I have a mission next week. This is the last time I'll see you for a while Moegi."

"You worry too much. Relax a bit, will you?" kindly ordered the glowing girl, running her hands though Konohamaru's messy hair. "It'll only be a week..."

"But to me a week is forever," cheekily replied Konohamaru, resting his forehead gently against her own.

"You'll survive," mischievously replied Moegi, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on his lips. "But if I don't leave right now, I won't. See you in a week Konohamaru. Love you."

"Love you to," briefly shouted back Konohamaru after watching his girlfriend vanish, before calmly declaring, "Eavesdropping isn't a Hyuga habit, you know."

"As if I needed too," scoffed Hyuga Hanabi, hastily pulling her gaze away from said man.

"Oh really?" questioned Konohamaru, pent up bitterness gradually creeping into his voice.

"At the rate you're moving, she'll be popping out baby replicas of your ugly face in no time," scathingly retorted Hanabi, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" coolly replied Konohamaru, sticking his own hands into his pockets. "Don't tell me, the arrogant Hyuga heiress is actually jealous of us 'commoners'.

"As if I'd ever stoop to you level," icily shot back Hanabi, a spark of anger igniting in her eyes. "I just felt sorry for the poor girl, that's all. I mean, falling in love with you? She must have really hit rock bottom."

"This is just the type of answer I'd expect from you," quietly responded Konohamaru; repressed affection momentarily seeping out, mellowing his anger considerably.

"You knew me too well than," calmly stated Hanabi, though she refused to make eye contact with the former _Hokage_'s grandson.

"No," instantly replied Konohamaru, his eyes hardening as he too broke eye contact. "I didn't know you well enough."

An overpowering silence engulfed the arguing pair. The winds blew a little more harshly, pushing Hanabi's long strands of black hair viciously against the on rushing air. Carelessly, she ran her long, slender fingers through her hair, attempting to remove any unwanted knots.

Konohamaru stuck his hands deeper into his pockets. He rummaged around before pulling out a single piece of paper and said, "There's a mission coming up, one week from now. The _Hokage_has requested our team as well. We will be in charge of escorting..."

"The _Kazekage_, I know," curtly replied Hanabi, abruptly standing up.

"Figured you'd know," muttered Konohamaru crumpling the paper and shoved it back into his pants. "It's a personal affair, after all."

"You don't know the half of it," smirked Hanabi, making her exit. She made no effort to let her comrade know of her departure.

"I wish I did," softly muttered Konohamaru, only after Hanabi was well out of ear shot. Shaking his head in regret, the usually immovable ninja sprinted off in the opposite directions. Clenching his teeth, he headed in the direction of his often unkempt apartment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a smart move to leave him alone like this?" carefully questioned Udon while he practiced sparring with his long time teammate.<p>

"Yeah, why not?" indifferently replied Moegi, while dodging his left fist and throwing a right kick.

"Konohamaru and Hanabi, they have a history together," hesitantly responded Udon, back flipping away from her kick and pulling out three _kunai_instead.

"So?" hastily retorted Moegi, but much harsher than she had originally intended. She quickly performed a substitution _jutsu_, in order to dodge the incoming _kunai._

"You know what I mean," cautiously approached Udon, spinning out of the way of her _shurikan_before launching his own paper bombs. He knew, as well as she did, that Konohamaru's past was touchy subject.

"No, I don't," snapped Moegi, who suddenly appeared behind Udon and held a _kunai_to his throat, effectively ending the battle. She then proceeded to let him go.

"Classic move, a clone," gasped out Udon, regaining his breath. "I should have seen that one coming."

"Liar," wheezed Moegi, wiping sweat of her forehead. "You saw it coming all the way. But don't change the subject."

"All I'm saying is keep an eye on Konohamaru," cautioned Udon, cleaning the mist off his glasses. "I know how much he means to you..."

"I trust him," said Moegi, pulling her wet hair into a quick ponytail, "So try to trust him too."

"It's not him that I don't trust," quickly protested Udon, now more flustered than ever. "It's that Hyuga. I just get bad vibes."

"Just don't worry about, okay?" gently dissuaded Moegi, trying to repel the creeping suspicions wandering into her mind. "Please?"

Sensing her hesitancy and fearful that he had gone too far, Udon relented. He watched his lone female teammate perform basic stretches through the corner of his eye. Though they were not blood related, Udon considered her his sister. He also knew how unstable Konohamaru's life had been over the past couple of months. Still, he kept his pressing concerns largely under wraps, and tried to ensure that his team stayed together. He had confidence that the trust he placed in his teammates was not misplaced. But deep in his heart, he knew none of this boded well.

"You guys sure are early," remarked an enthusiastic voice, breaking Udon's chain of thoughts.

"Lee-_Sensei_!" welcomed both Moegi and Udon, as they hauled their supplies onto their backs.

"Let's leave, shall we?" cheerfully questioned Lee, as he flashed his trademark grin.

"We're right behind you," confirmed the two teammates leaving their worries at bay, as they sped off behind the blur of green.

* * *

><p>"Taking long walks when there are duties to be performed?" questioned Hyuga Hiashi, refusing to even look up from the newspaper to face his youngest daughter.<p>

The current head of the family was casually sitting around the main conference table, adorned in traditional Hyuga attire. A half filled _sake_glass sat upon the table, glittering in contrast to the sickly white hand that clutched it. Creases were apparent on his forehead, and wrinkles had started to set in around his eyes. The indomitable fighter seemed uncharacteristically rigid.

"I just needed to clear my head, that's all," immediately replied Hanabi, offering her father a customary bow.

"So I hear," answered the Hyuga leader, focusing upon a specific article. "The _Kazekage_'s delegation will soon make a visit here. You do realize how important this meeting is, don't you?"

"Yes, father," affirmed Hanabi, though her gaze was downcast and her shoulders had tensed.

"Good," curtly responded Hiashi, before he folded up his newspaper and finally looked up at his daughter. "Remember Hanabi, titles come with duties. That is the price you pay being the head of this clan. Do not ever forget."

"I won't," was all Hanabi could manage before a sickeningly familiar queasiness engulfed her stomach. "If that's all, can I be excused now, father?"

"As you wish," dismissively stated Hiashi, releasing the _sake _glass long enough to wave his youngest away.

Hanabi took her leave and made her way upstairs. She was headed towards her bedroom, which shielded her from the prying eyes of the rest of her clan. For the umpteenth time, Hanabi offered prayers of gratitude to whoever created the manor and daily ware used by the Hyuga. All items were specifically created with privacy as the main consideration.

Hanabi steadily opened the door to her room, before slamming it shut yet again. The luxurious room was furnished with belongings fit for a queen. It held mementos from her childhood, her prized ninja equipment and most importantly, a single photograph of her mother. It was Hanabi's most cherished possession, taken during the course of her mother's pregnancy with her.

Hanabi rushed towards her private washroom, and proceeded to empty the content of her stomach into the toilet. This was the third time this day. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but Hanabi stubbornly pushed them back. She was determined not to cry. Once her retching had ceased, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth in the sink adjacent to the toilet bowl. Quietly, she turned off the water and wiped her hands on the nearby towel.

Groaning, she made her way towards her bed and tenderly lay across it. She turned her head left to face the photo of her late mother.

"Why?" accusingly whispered Hanabi at the photograph. "Why couldn't you have been his first wife? Why couldn't you have lived...for me? Why the hell did you die, _goddammit_?! Now look at me!"

Hanabi closed her eyes as anger consumed her from the inside out. She knew it was irrational to blame her long dead mother for all of her own problems. But with nowhere to go and no one to trust, unleashing her anger like this seemed like the only way to cope with her burdens. Abruptly, Hanabi stood up and walked in front of her mirror. Taking in a wavering breath, Hanabi's arm wearily snaked across her flat belly before resting upon the middle.

"_With all my problems, now this is a new one_," resentfully though Hanabi as she shed her white dress for something more Hyuga appropriate. "_Why now? When everything between us is over..."_

Hyuga Hanabi was coming to terms with an extremely unpleasant and purely unintentional shock. It was a bombshell that would continue to drain away at her, unless she could do anything about it. It was something that had the potential to unravel everything she had worked towards. Most importantly, _it_was a blend of her and a certain someone she was so desperately trying to dismiss from her heart.

Already, she was starting to feel the side effects. She could no longer stomach her meals, and periods of drowsiness occasionally passed though her. Her breasts started feeling more tender than they should, and seemed to be getting much rounder. But perhaps, nothing was more damning then the loss of her monthly cycles. In spite of all her rigorous ninja training, Hanabi had never missed a single cycle. These were all signs and when combined, they forecasted a disaster for Hanabi.

Gritting her teeth, Hanabi roughly pulled on her customized footwear and prepared to join her team. A million thoughts were swirling around her throbbing head. Karma was a bitch. Or rather in Hanabi's case...

Pregnancy was certainly a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>...I'm wishing for a miracle, that you'd belong to me~<em>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: Risky_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Until then, I'm lost with my solitude...<em> _  
><em>

* * *

><p>Happiness was always a brief visitor in his life. It had eluded him since the day of his father's death.<p>

As a boy he was trapped with the steel cage called family and entangled in metal chains called tradition. He resented the life he was forced to live and the only reasonable escape he could foresee was death. And until that death beckoned him, he would make daily life a living misery for all those who surrounded him, especially those whom were blessed enough to be born into the superior family.

It was the motivating factor behind his impressive growth. His father had not been wrong when he had claimed that his son was a prodigious talent, one whose potential exceeded that of any other Hyuga born before him. Yet, he was relegated into the background while his less talented cousin took centre stage, showcasing her mediocrity. At least, she exhibited what he had mistakenly believed to be a weakness.

She had empathy.

She had empathy for him, for her family and for the broken state of the Hyuga household. It was that trait which singled her out, distinguished her from the rest of the squabbling clan. She wished for no titles nor did she exert any power. Unfortunately, acceptance wasn't a popular Hyuga trait.

For her nature, she was ridiculed.

For her kindness, she was taunted.

For her peaceful disposition, her younger sister was handed the throne.

And she took all of this with stride. Never once did she complain or raise a word of dissent. She didn't even try to assert her power by staging a coup. She graciously accepted the decision, and opted to become a sacrificial lamb. All this effort was for the same wretched family who couldn't care any less about her.

Neji gritted his teeth as he landed a particularly hard punch, which would caused severe damage had it hit its intended target.

"Chill dude," loudly reminded Kiba, hopping of Akamaru to grab a water bottle. "Don't over exert yourself...this is only practice."

Neji simply nodded in agreement, catching the water bottle thrown at him. He popped open the cap and took several deep gulps.

"Thanks," politely responded Neji, wiping the sweat off of his face and forearms using his sleeves.

"No problem," instantly replied Kiba, now showering his big dog with water as well. Akamaru then proceeded to shake everything off, getting both Neji and Kiba wet in the process.

Neji merely stared at the now hyper dog, while Kiba went down in a fit of rambunctious laughter. Shaking his head at the antics of his friend, Neji resumed practicing alone until Kiba could regain himself.

"Sorry," apologized Kiba before settling into his sparring form, though try as he might, he couldn't get rid of the grin which had formed on his face. "I can't help it."

Only seconds into their fight however, another known presence made an abrupt entrance.

"Kiba, go prep," ordered Sai, being deliberately vague. He jumped carefully onto the severely wrecked training ground. "We have a mission at 19:00. Remind Chouji about it too. Pack lots, the mission's going to take a while."

"Again?" asked Kiba, groaning at the thought of having to do another extended mission. "This isn't even fair anymore..."

"Security is tight because of the _Kazekage_ visit, and we were the only ones available," repeated Sai for the umpteenth time to his unruly companion. "So pick up the slack and quit complaining. At least the pay is triple the normal rate..."

"I guess that makes it worth it," thoughtfully replied Kiba, still not amused at the thought of having such a long mission. "I guess I have to go then. Sorry Neji, but duty calls."

"I was about to head home anyway," managed Neji, collecting all of his scattered belongings. "Have a safe trip."

"Will do," replied Kiba before taking off on Akamaru. Sai, meanwhile, trailed right behind him.

Neji, however, chose to make his way home. Seeing as he had time to kill between his briefings and mission assignment, he decided to surprise his wife by taking her out. Smiling slightly, Neji headed towards the imposing Hyuga mansion. Entering the building, he quickly hit the shower chambers and changed into more appropriate attire. Then he bounded down the main stairs, searching around for his pregnant spouse.

"Tenten," called out Neji, anxiously trying to locate his easily noticeable life companion. "Tenten?"

"She's gone out," yelled out Hanabi, hastily racing down the massive staircase in order to join her squad. "Don't' know where or when she'll be back. My guess, she'll probably be with Ino or Sakura."

"Right," confirmed Neji, holding open the main door for his cousin. He then walked out behind her, before disappearing in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"You are perfectly normal Tenten," declared Ino, rising from her seat to remove the ultrasound machine. "But are you sure you don't want to know the gender yet?"<p>

"I'm sure," firmly resisted Tenten, amused by Ino's eagerness.

The blond-nin playfully whipped her hair in mock arrogance. Her startling ocean blue eyes, however, held absolutely no spite. She had gone through a considerable change throughout the years, astonishing many a ninja in the process.

Ino was a slick combination of beauty and brawn. Sure she occasionally gossiped or flirted around, but out on the battlefield, there was no one else most trustworthy than the Yamanaka clanswoman. Not only had she mastered the famed mind transfer technique, she had become increasing proficient in medical jutsus as well. It was a remarkable transformation, culminating with the Ino-Shika-Cho squadron earning the honour of being the team with the highest success rate in all of Konoha.

"You're no fun," glumly noted Ino. "Can I at least tell you...?"

"No," repeated Tenten, while resting her arm around her expanded torso. "But you can treat me to lunch if you want."

"Ha ha, very funny," sarcastically replied Ino, quickly finishing up the remaining medical notes. "But I think I'm going to have to pass."

Tenten shot her friend a confused stare. It wasn't like Ino to turn down a request.

Amused, Ino looked back up at Tenten and pointed her index finger at something that was behind her back. Reluctantly, Tenten tried to turn around in order to get a glance at what Ino was referring to. Much to her surprise, there stood her husband, who wore an expression that was a strange combination of joy and worry.

"Well, you're early," lamely stated Tenten, earning her a suppressed giggle from Ino.

"I have some free time. Thought I'd spend some time with you today..." quietly answered Neji, trying hard not to sound monotone or insincere. He need not have worried.

Tenten beamed when she heard the words that flowed from her normally stoic husband. "Let's go!" excitedly responded Tenten, linking her arms around her rather embarrassed husband.

"Yeah, goodbye to you guys too," mordantly bid Ino, somewhat entertained that the couple had finally expressed some sort of romance before her. "Oh, and Neji? Stop by for a physical today, alright? I'll book you in after the briefing."

"I'll be there on time," confirmed Neji, though gears of doubt were shifting in his brain. He had already undergone a routine test, yet Ino was requesting another one. Something was wrong. Nonetheless, Neji lifted his hand to mark his leave, following his rather enthusiastic spouse out the door.

Ino noted the last glance that Neji had spared her. Sighing, she flipped through the pages in her file. She didn't know exactly how she could tell him. What she had discovered was not for the faint hearted, thus her reluctance to confide in Tenten. Neji, however, had the right to know the truth. He deserved to know the truth.

Closing her eyes, Ino pinched the bridge of her nose. It was an addicting habit which she had picked up from her lazy team member. Breathing deeply through her nose, the medical ninja only had a single thought running through her mind.

"_Gods, why does life have to be so difficult?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"This was so romantic," verbally gushed Tenten, resting her head upon her smirking husband's broad shoulder. "I didn't know you had it in you!"<p>

They were sitting across a majestic waterfall, conveniently located on Hyuga territories. Though it was restricted to ordinary civilians, the Hyuga clan had extensive permission to use the land as it saw fit. It was part of the compensation package the Hyugas earned in the aftermath of the first great Ninja War. It was a reward for their commitment and loyalty to the village.

"Hn," managed to respond Neji, expecting his soul mate to get all worked up concerning his limited vocabulary. To his surprise, she simply closed her eyes and leaned in against his arm.

"Don't you wish," mumbled Tenten, letting the cool breeze play with her loose fitting shirt. "Wish, that we could stay here forever? Like back when we were dating?"

"Of course," instantly whispered back Neji, interlocking his rough left hand around Tenten's considerably softer right one. Acting on impulse, he turned his head and planted a soft kiss upon Tenten's head. "I love you."

Tenten smiled. A warm, content expression spread throughout her face. She exuded a radiance seldom found after their marriage. Pulling into a tighter hug, she placed a small kiss on Neji's left cheek. That caught Neji of guard. He still wasn't accustomed to public displays of affection. He tried to open his mouth to voice his objection yet, chose not too once he caught sight of his wife's reaction.

Shifting gently, he chose to stoke Tenten's arm instead. They sat together arm in arm, with their legs immersed in the pool of water amassed at the bottom of the small waterfall. The sound of the trickling water acted as a barrier against the usual noise which drifted from the bustling village.

Unfortunately, the alarm blared aloud on Neji's watch, reminding him to set off towards the briefing room. Watching the pout on his companion's face, Neji resisted the urge to laugh. Rather smartly, he chose to comfort her. Neji, as any father to be, was trying his best to avoid displeasing his significant other in order to avoid dramatic mood swings. He was well aware of the effects that pregnancy could have on even the kindest woman.

"You know I have to go," quietly murmured Neji, laying his head on top of that of his napping spouse.

"I know," sleepily answered back Tenten, unwilling to release her content husband from her embrace.

"Tenten," repeated Neji, watching her refuse to let him go. It deeply hurt him to think about the anguish she must go through every day in the intimidating Hyuga manor. "Please?"

"Go," softly commanded Tenten, holding no grudges against Neji's busy schedule. "I'll be fine."

They reluctantly freed themselves and stood up. Tenten let out a small yawn, while she stretched her arms. Neji watched entranced, as he could not stop staring at his wife's face. It was as though the mere thought of returning home, had drained her of her normally contagious bounciness. She seemed sad. It was an expression he saw quite frequently on the faces of his fellow cadet branch clansmen.

It was disheartening.

"Tenten," unsurely called out Neji, while he watched his wife's retreating form,

"Yes?" responded Tenten, perplexity written all over her face.

"Are you...are you really happy?" forlornly questioned Neji, his stomach anxiously churning in anticipation of Tenten's answer. "Are you happy living in the manor?"

Tenten's eyes widened with bewilderment. Self consciously, tucked a piece of stray hair behind her left ear. She honestly did not know what to say. Divided fractions in her heart fought for supremacy. One part told her to stay for Neji's sake, while the other reminded her of the toll it was taking on her emotional health.

"I am...mostly," uncharacteristically stammered Tenten, pulling her arms behind her back. "I do like it there."

"I see," curtly responded Neji, his eyes downcast.

"You worry too much Neji, relax a little," comforted Tenten giving him a warm hug to ease his mood. "You are going to miss your briefing. God knows what Lady Tsunade will do to you then."

Neji offered a small grin to ease his wife's worry. Yet, inside him, a huge storm was brewing. Tenten's unwillingness to voice her opinion about his fellow Hyuga relatives concerned him. It frustrated him that he couldn't be there all the time to protect her. She was the most important person in his life and he couldn't even keep her happy. It ruthlessly tugged at his heart, this feeling of immense guilt.

"Bye," sadly said Neji, though only when his companion was sufficiently out of sight. _"And I'm so sorry."  
><em>

* * *

><p>The actual briefing was shorter then he had expected. It was a rather bland and dry affair. It all fairness, the briefing was just a notification.<p>

He, Hyuga Neji was one of three select candidates who were being evaluated to become the new Hokage's advisor. He would be tested with regards to sound judgement, squad efficiency, independent thinking and compatibility with the council. The names of his competitors were not released to him in fear of sabotage and un-shinobi-like conduct. He received a scroll with a set of limitations during the process of the selection.

Personally, Neji wasn't at all thrilled or particularly interested in landing the coveted position. The thought alone of having to constantly work with and beside Naruto was strangely disconcerting. In Neji's opinion, Naruto in small doses was healthy, therapeutic even. Naruto in high doses, on the other hand, was a never ending migraine.

Naruto was simply too unpredictable. His friendly disposition and inspiring nature had won him many followers over the years. Yet his stubbornness and tendency to stray from plans were truly exasperating. Naruto needed an advisor who could shrewdly limit Naruto's outlandish actions while simultaneously incorporating many of his modern ideals into the ways of the council. And Neji knew that person wasn't him.

To him, Naruto was just too much of a hassle to handle.

Repressing those thoughts, Neji sought out Ino in the hectic Konoha emergency room. The bustling area was filled to the brim. The sounds of moans, coughs and tears all intermingled with one another. Neji was having a tough time simply avoiding the sick and the injured.

"Hey, Neji! Over here," loudly addressed Ino, shouting over the noise which resonated from the crowded room. "Go to room 2-C, take the left door. I'll be with you in a moment."

Neji merely nodded and hastily departed from the room. Once he entered the main hallway, he slowed his pace and made his way up towards room 2-C in a leisurely manner. Once there he sat waiting, for a good fifteen minutes until Ino rushed in as well.

"Sorry about the delay," stated Ino clutching an armful of files, while her white medic coat ruffling against the air. "It was a very busy day today and all those kids just coming down with the flu...the emergency room is a mess of concerned parents and crying kids! You will not believe how much harder it is to deal with this then completing missions."

Neji, unsure of how to properly respond to Ino's rant, just settled on nodding his head in approval. Ino, however, took no notice at all. She seemed preoccupied even as she took a seat behind her desk and gestured for Neji to take a seat in front of her.

"If this about the gender of my baby, Tenten will kill me," dryly stated Neji, attempting to humour the medic-nin sitting across from him. His heart sank, however, when she responded by only giving him a rueful half smile.

"Neji, I have some bad news to tell you," began Ino, the ever existing playful tendency in her voice vanishing.

"What's wrong with me?" immediately asked Neji, blood flowing faster through his veins. He steeled himself for the inevitable answer. "Does it have to do with my Byakugan? Or the injuries I suffered after our first Chunin exams?"

"Neji, calm down," instructed Ino, now more hesitant than ever to inform Neji of her discoveries. "You are perfectly normal! The injuries, your Byakugan, your body, everything is normal. You aced your physical, remember?"

"Then it has to be Tenten," gravely concluded Neji, his heart now beating louder against his chest. A feeling of impending doom was washing over him in waves.

"It does have something to do with Tenten," uneasily verified Ino, now uneasily flipping through the files before her. "More specifically, it has to with her pregnancy. You see there is a...complication...a problem if you will."

"Go on," hoarsely ordered Neji, visibly blanching at Ino's last statement.

"During the last ultrasound, I took a closer look," slowly informed Ino, referring back to her notes to provide Neji with the correct information. "And it seems like Tenten has Monochorionic-Monoamniotic Twins."

Neji sat shell shocked at this new revelation. He was a father to not one, but two children whose lives were now in danger.

Ino continued on, "This means that your babies are sharing not only the same placenta, but the same amniotic sac as well. When rechecked earlier tests, I couldn't see a dividing membrane on those either. So, I took another test today to confirm my suspicions and I think...I think I'm right Neji."

Neji momentarily lost his ability to communicate. He tried to talk to the ninja in front of him, but could find no words to do so. He just stared at her blankly, trying to process the new information she had just given him. Sensing his discomfort, Ino gave him some time to absorb this new information. She gave him a sympathetic glance, before resuming her explanation.

"What will happen to Tenten...to the twins?" hastily questioned Neji; unable to even make eye contact with Ino. Distress was coating his normally cold uncaring eyes and was threatening to shatter his steely resolve.

"With proper care and regular checkups, nothing," reassuringly stated Ino, presenting Neji a rare comforting smile in an effort to sooth his worries. "The risks just significantly increase, that's all. Be extra careful with what she eats and what she does. Tell her to conserve her energy, in order to store more nutrients. Regular ultrasound tests also need to be done. And Tenten will most likely have to give birth in around 5 months time."

"She'll only be carrying for nine months. If she give birth earlier, isn't it bad for both her and the babies?" objected Neji, his hands now clenching on top of his knees.

"Usually that's the case, but this is a special circumstance," clarified Ino, pulling out a pen from her pocket. "The longer we wait the more danger the twins are in. We don't usually deliver pre-mature babies but in Tenten's case, time will run out quickly. The babies will grow and then it will quickly get cramped in there. This increases the risk of cord entanglement and cord compression; in both cases, one twin will end up killing the other one."

"And Tenten?" warily questioned Neji, uncertain about what would happen to his precious wife.

"I can't say for sure Neji, but with the proper care," tentatively answered Ino, turning her pen in her hand. "She should be alright."

"What do you mean alright?" angrily responded Neji, impulsively banging his fist on the desk before him. He startled Ino in the process. Realizing that his anger was seeping out, he resumed control by taking deep breaths to clear his mind.

"Neji, only 1% of all pregnancies happen like this," calmly replied Ino, making no motion to pick up the pen she had dropped. "Even in Konoha, there have only been a handful of cases. We are trying our best to help Tenten, you should know that."

"I..." started Neji before stopping suddenly, struggling to find words to express himself.

"It's all right," forgave Ino, empathizing with the plight of the stunned man sitting before her. This was a lot of information to absorb in just one meeting. "Just do not, under any circumstances, let Tenten know about this. She is already weak as it is and this news will most likely have a negative impact on her health."

"You are telling me to hide the fact that she might die or that our children might die from this pregnancy?" bewilderedly asked Neji, anger and dread dictating his speech.

"I'm telling you to save her life," kindly responded Ino, writing supplement pills for Tenten. Neji simply stood dumbstruck as he received the list from Ino.

"How can I save her life, when it is my fault that she is in this situation?" rhetorically asked Neji, heading off towards the local pharmacy.

"It isn't your fault," swiftly reminded Ino, giving her fellow comrade a reassuring pat on the arm. "These things just happen once in a while."

Neji merely shrugged his shoulders, while resignedly taking his leave.

* * *

><p><em>...Lost in this window, with no view~<em>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Rascals

* * *

><p>[I. <em>The clouds move on, the earth turns grey<em>]

Naruto yawned heavily.

Night had finally fallen in Konoha. The lively city fell into a dull slumber, and only a select few were left impervious to the dark's all encompassing spell. Spare flames still glittered, standing strong and bright in the blackness which blanketed the busy village. It was a strangely comforting hour of darkness.

The blond man rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. He took a deep breath, and sat up a bit straighter upon his modest bed. Moving his pillows restlessly, the young male tried to arrange his bedding in a more comfortable position. To his dismay, it wasn't quite going as planned. What had moments ago been a perfectly habitable location, was now a jumbled pile of sheets, blankets and pillows.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried a couple more times before grudgingly coming to the realization that this was a war he could not win. Frustrated, the tired ninja fell back onto his comfortable bed. Staring at the ceiling above him, Naruto tried in vain to prevent old memories from tormenting him in his dreams. The pain, the fear, the betrayal...they were all just too vivid in his mind. Every night they warped into new evolutions meant to prolong his torment.

It was a cruel cycle, one that never let up.

Twitching slightly, the Hokage's apprentice stifled another yawn. His eyelids felt like dead weights, and he could feel the sharp aches in his calves. After pulling the blanket atop of him, Naruto proceeded to twist and turn once again managing to knock several items of his bed in the process. Groaning, the seldom sombre ninja sluggishly let his arms hang over the edge of the mattress.

Sleep was beckoning him ever so sweetly. Her haunting tunes were both melodious and gentle. Naruto struggled greatly to resist the beautiful, yet dually sinister woman's cold, tightening grip. That was a task easier said than done. It took every ounce of his energy to futilely cast off sleep's hypnotizing tunes. Yet, no mere mortal can ever overcome the power that she wielded over mankind.

Naruto was not exempt. He fell asleep and experienced another full bout of nightmares from his past. The poor nin rustled restlessly under the covers of his bed, like a ragdoll in the hands of a toddler. It was a piteous sight, one that would leave even the bravest man shaken to a certain degree. The always boisterous male was writhing in pure pain. This wasn't his first nightmare, and nor was it to be his last.

It was a dire reminder, a daily memento from his past.

"_Not her, please just don't be her," _was all Naruto could manage before he relented to sleep's seducing advances.

[II. _The happiness I felt, has quickly gone away_]

* * *

><p>[III. <em>The whisper of the wind, seems to call my name<em>]

Sasuke Uchiha grunted, finally relenting on the naked woman beneath him.

Rolling beside the now blushing and sweating woman, he patiently listened to the sounds of their breaths. With darkness acting as their shield, the secretive pair briefly stole a respite from their intense lovemaking session. The entire room reeked of their passion, as did the stained white sheets beneath them. Silently, Sasuke moved back under the sheets to resume ravaging the lady lucky enough to bed him.

The beautiful female in particular, seemed at ease, while satisfaction was evident in her posture. It was a routine night, but to her, all the visits the paid to her by the proud avenger were extraordinary. She giggled in delight, as the firm hands roamed across her toned body. She moaned, when his mouth worked wonders on top of her. Gripping on to his raven hair and pale shoulders, she cried out in ecstasy while the sullen Uchiha continued to pound away at her. This continued on and on until they had both hit their climax. Once again their joint gasps and grunts filled the hushed room.

Expecting to go another round, the vivacious red head steadied her body for Sasuke's craving. To her surprise, he simply sat straight up. The shy woman took a moment to observe Sasuke's ashen yet extremely muscular physique. He exuded an ominous glow, but at his core, seemed to be a broken man. Becoming aware of his partner's stares, he stood up in all his naked glory to pull on a pair of boxers.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," bluntly remarked the sole remaining Uchiha, heading towards the showers.

"You're leaving...already?" asked the tired woman, traces of disappointment trailing into her innocuous question.

"Hn," was the unresponsive answer, from the man who had already left for the showers.

Those few moments he spent in the washroom were when the exhausted female actually contemplated her future. Lifting herself up, she casually wrapped the long white sheets around her elegant body. Once it was secure, she ruffled through her bedroom drawer for an elastic hair band. Once she had found one, she pulled her luscious, bright hair into a messy bun in one smooth motion. It was only then did she feel around the top of the drawer desk for her all important glasses.

"You look prettier without them," complimented Sasuke, towelling his wet hair as he made his way towards the barely clothed nin.

"But I'm blind without them," promptly retorted the young woman, wiping the lens clean before placing them on her face.

"It's all a matter of priorities," muttered Sasuke, indifferently shrugging his shoulders at the stealth nin's response.

"I didn't know you were into shallow, brainless woman," smartly replied the charming companion, inciting a conversation from the stoic and reserved loner.

"Then would I be sleeping with you, Karin?" countered Sasuke, running his fingers through his wet hair in an attempt to push it away from his face.

"You need a release, I need some fun," coolly expressed Karin, adjusting the knots on her makeshift dress. "What else is there? Not that I'm complaining about the mind blowing sex..."

Sasuke presented her with a rare small smirk, "As long as you stay on birth control, everything will remain the same between us."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" slyly enquired Karin, inching closer to the Uchiha's bare chest, and trailing her slender fingers lightly on top of it.

Sasuke grabbed a hold of her hand and stopped it in mid touch before hissing, "We have a routine and we'll stick to it. Do anything to mess this up; by say getting _pregnant_, I will not hesitate in using my entire fortune to make your life a living hell."

Karin's eyes widened fractionally at Sasuke's emotional outburst, but she took it in stride. Pulling her hand out of Sasuke's tightening grip, she shook her head in disbelief while stating, "You are one paranoid son-of-a-bitch, aren't you? How many times do I have to spell it out for you? I do NOT want any children. Here, I'll prove it to you right now."

Without warning, the red head rushed towards her closet and pulled out a small medicine bottle. She opened it and dropped a single round pill onto her palm. Picking up the pill, she held it up so Sasuke could view it as well.

"Read the bottle to make sure," clarified Karin, closing the small bottle before tossing it over to Sasuke too. She then proceeded to swallow the pill. "Satisfied?"

Sasuke gave her a long, hard look. He placed the bottle on the drawer before pulling on a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Throwing his towel on the side of the bed, he walked out the door to the main entrance, barely acknowledging the woman behind him. Opening the front door, he paused at the opening while his hand gripped the doorknob, before silently slipping away into the darkness.

[IV. _I try to respond, but it seems I'm not the same_]

* * *

><p>[V. <em>Time elapses slowly, into the universe<em>]

Sakura awoke early to make herself a cup of tea.

The morning rays shone gently into her humble abroad. The tranquillity in her kitchen was only disrupted by the whistle of her kettle. Smiling peacefully, the energetic medic put down the book she was reading, to head towards the shrill noise. Picking up the steaming machine, she poured out a little amount to satisfy her need to make tea. The rosy haired lady, then hurriedly went about her way to make her favourite, delicious concoction.

Clutching her teacup, Sakura walked back out to the main hall and towards her study. She slowly blew on the chocolate coloured liquid to cool it down. Setting it down on the corner of the desk, the studious-nin resumed reading her book. It was a fascinating topic, which explored the psychological effects that laughter induced in ninjas. Humming slightly, Sakura immersed herself in both the book and her fresh cup of tea. All this came to a crashing halt once she heard a knock on her front door.

Marking her place, Sakura closed the book before she headed towards the entrance. Pushing back her chair, she yelled, "Coming! Hang on a moment."

The knocking temporarily ceased, when Sakura started unlocking the deadbolts on her door. Outside, an armed messenger stood waiting. In his hands he held a white summoning scroll.

Handing over the rolled note, the trained soldier gave a small bow before stating aloud, "Ms. Sakura Haruno, you are hereby officially named a member of Konoha's foreign delegation. As a member, you will participate in the upcoming Sunagakure and Konohagakure joint talks and are expected to contribute your valuable knowledge with regards to the talks. You are now cordially included as an associate of the current Hokage. All further details are included in this."

"Thank you," graciously accepted Sakura, pleasantly surprised to be a recipient of such an important invite.

Considering the recent outburst at the Hokage's office, Sakura was relieved to know that she was still on her grouchy mentor's good graces. Breathing deeply, Sakura unlocked the seal and memorized the given instructions. Once finished, she proceeded to burn the scroll as per ninja protocol. Smiling broadly, the pink haired ninja set about her day. She had a lot to prepare, in order to meet Tsunade's expectations ahead of the Kazekage's visit.

But as of late, a tiny part of her mind still wondered about the whereabouts of a select raven haired ninja.

[VI. _It's definitely not a pleasure, nor is it a curse_]

* * *

><p>[VII. <em>Nothing seems to matter, no one seems to care<em>]

Rubbing one eye open resignedly, the usually energetic Yamanaka clanswoman woke up to an empty bed.

Turning to lay on her right side, she noticed the cleanliness of her shared bedroom. Nodding her head in displeasure, Ino got up to open the shades covering her window. Sunlight rapidly drifted in, coating the small room in seconds. It brought a smile upon the blond ninja's face, as she rummaged around her drawers for a hair band to keep her tangled hair in place.

She walked towards the room across the hall, in order to both take a bath and prepare herself for the day to come. The revitalized medic then made herself a small coffee and fixed a small breakfast of toast in her mini kitchen. Satisfied, she enjoyed her breakfast while eagerly scanning the morning newspaper. It kept her updated on the ways of the ninja world. Today, few articles seemed to interest her.

Ino continued to nonchalantly flip the pages, until her eyes stopped on a specific part—the date. Today was the day she had to meet up with her grumpy friend to pick up that orphaned little girl. Ino dropped the paper and looked up at the clock in horror. There was exactly ten minutes for her to get down to the Konoha orphanage. Gasping, the stressed female jumped out of her seat and rushed into action.

"How could I have forgotten this?" exasperatedly muttered Ino, trying to lock her small apartment.

Once she had secured her home, she took off chasing the wide, brown sign in the northwest direction. Ino's silky, golden locks bounced lightly behind her, while the blue sandals on her feet thudded loudly against the cold, grey pavement. Villagers watched with amusement as a thin, model like figure sped past them. They were all too familiar with the well meaning medic's forgetful tendencies.

"Why, why is it always me?" tragicomically whined Ino, running through the crowded seats of Konoha. "Shikamaru is going to kill me!"

Shuddering at the thought of the welcome she was going to receive, Ino looked back down at her watch. She now had less than seven minutes to appear at the government sponsored orphanage. Whispering prayers under her breath, the nervous Yamanaka ran faster then she had ever before.

[VIII. _I_ _reached out to touch you, but you're not really there_]

* * *

><p>[IX. <em>Everything<em>_ I see, and everything I feel_]

"_Where the hell are you Ino?_" brooded Shikamaru, completing the last of several legal documents he was forced to read and sign.

The shadow technique user glanced at the clock behind the orphanage director. The time read 7:26 am. Yawning, the young Nara anticipated his ally's arrival in the bland office at any moment. The director for her part behaved professionally and wasn't overly irritating Shikamaru with long lectures about the values of adoption and how his contribution has changed an innocent child's life. Once they had ceased with their idle small talk, an untimely awkward silence fell over the tired duo.

"Well, would you like to spend some time with Suzume?" softly asked the aging director, pointing towards the door to her left.

"I..." began Shikamaru, unsure of how exactly to deal with situation. Thankfully for him, a known face finally made her dramatic entrance.

A sweating but not out of breath Ino, walked in to the office. Taking a breath of relief, she sat down next to her cross teammate. Ignoring Shikamaru's frowns, she maintained a pleasant conversation with the helpful director as she added her signature to the forms to comply with Konoha's security measure. Once signed, the director left the room to store the documents and produce identical copies to Shikamaru. The director had also volunteered to accommodate Suzume down to the office, noticing the discomfort on Shikamaru's face.

"Thanks for finally showing up," sarcastically remarked Shikamaru, collecting his share of documents.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," profusely apologized Ino, reviewing the orphanage medical records.

"Ino, I can't do this," frankly spilled out Shikamaru, unable to meet Ino's stunned gaze. "I can't even take care of myself let alone a child."

"No," immediately cut in Ino, her eyes now pleading with her old friend. "No, no, no, no, no! You can, you definitely can. There is nothing that I've seen you fail at. Just treat this like any ordinary mission."

"But this isn't any ordinary mission," anxiously hissed back, Shikamaru, unintentionally glaring at his worried teammate. "This is a living, breathing little girl."

"Who needs your help," argued back Ino, pulling all the medical files together.

"She needs a proper caregiver," briskly retorted Shikamaru, scratching the back on his head. "And I, for one, am not prepared..."

The sound of running footsteps abruptly ended the duo's heated exchange. Clean, bouncing brown hair flew up and down as an excited young girl burst into the room. Her eyes wandered with joy, searching for her new caregiver. Noticing both Ino and Shikamaru's astonished expressions; the girl instantly took a step back and immediately hid behind the polite orphanage director. The suddenly shy little girl refused to budge from behind the encouraging middle aged woman.

"If you are done filling out the forms, then you can take her home," informed the woman, gently patting the timid girl's back to sooth her.

"I..." Shikamaru struggled to find words, trying in vain to convey his uncertainty.

"Of course," cheerfully interrupted Ino, offering the small girl a smile. She slowly stooped down to Suzume's level, and opened her arms widely, inviting the girl in for a hug.

Initially bashful, the hiding girl seemed unsure of what to do. She tentatively looked back and forth between the director and Ino, before gradually walking to the glowing medic at the urgings of her older caregiver. Laughing, Ino embraced the girl in a warm hug. After releasing the girl from her hold, Ino tilted her head, inviting the girl to speak. Clasping both her hands together, Suzume hesitantly drew circles in the ground with her right foot to counter her anxiety.

"Am I...am I going to live with you?" quietly inquired Suzume, her brown eyes looking expectantly at Ino.

"Ah, well," stammered Ino, hesitantly trying to answer the child's innocent question.

"That would be me," idly informed Shikamaru, standing up to stick his hands inside his pockets. "You ready to go?"

Suzume looked up at him blankly, not yet trusting what he had said. She whirled around to face the director, as if to confirm what Shikamaru had said was indeed true. Blinking rapidly, the girl stood still and didn't move a step further. Swallowing deeply, she started working her way out of Ino's grip.

"Oi, hurry up," called out Shikamaru, only to receive a nudge in the ribs from an irate Ino. Wincing, the shadow user continued on. "We got a lot of work to do. Don't you want to go sign up for the Ninja Academy today? The deadline is today."

The girl's eyes brightened with delight once the word Academy left Shikamaru's mouth. Gasping widely, the amazed youngster stumbled forward towards the stranger she had met only once before.

"Really?" asked the five-year old, unable to believe the words Shikamaru had just said. "I can be a ninja too?"

"You can be whatever you want," gruffly clarified Shikamaru, his hands inching for the cigarettes in his back pockets. "This is just an option."

Without hesitation, Suzume launched herself at the normally indifferent man.

For the second time that day Shikamaru was speechless. Looking down at his knee, he saw a joyful five-year old clinging on to it with all her might. To his right, he could see the amused and relieved expressions of the two other adults in the room. Sighing, the Nara clansman lifted the girl's luggage and dragged it along behind him. Ino stood behind to carry the cheerful girl.

Pinching the crook of his nose, Shikamaru only had one thought running through his head.

"_I am screwed._"

[X. _Sometimes seems like a dream, where nothing there is real_]

* * *

><p>[XI. <em>I grasp onto reality, and try to play this game<em>]

Sai sat up, watching wearily.

It was his turn to do patrols, and act as a lookout. He ignored the deep, lulling breaths of his comrades and focused on the task at hand. Currently, he was tending to the fire. The embers burned dully, yet they were his only company in the pitch of darkness. Poking the dying fire with a long stick of wood, Sai kept it burning. Smoke rose sparsely from the small hole in the ground.

In his other hand, he held a small box. Sai distractedly looked at it, at a complete loss of what to do with it. He was struggling inside, and had a difficult choice to make. Should he ask her or should he not?

The box held an engagement ring. Forged from the finest silver in all on the Fire Village, the ring had a beautiful oval cut diamond resting in the centre. It had been in his possession for over two months now, but he still failed to muster up the courage to finally propose to his girlfriend of five years. There was just one problem, Ino didn't want commitment. Talks of children and starting families always ended badly.

But they were so close now and seemed inseparable. Situations had changed and time had passed. Surely, her thoughts will have also changed by now.

Sai wordlessly returned the box to his back pocket, when he heard a familiar rustling noise. Out from the small tent emerged Chouji Akimichi. The sleepy ninja wobbled over to start his night shift. Yawning, the notoriously big eater took a seat next to Sai, sensing the pale man's unease.

"Need some company?" kindly questioned Chouji, stretching his arms out behind his head.

"I..." quietly started Sai, only to trail off into silence. "No, it's fine."

A flicker of disbelief skimmed over the observant Akimichi. Very rarely did his instincts let deceive him. He mutely tended to the fire while Sai stood up to catch some sleep. The pale ninja seemed unusually out of focus. It was odd to see an ANBU squad leader struggle with some strange unknown force.

It had to concern Ino.

Chouji watched Sai saunter away from the fire. Looking straight ahead, he mulled over what to say to encourage the darkly clothed ANBU commander. After a few moments, Chouji conjured up an appropriate reply.

"She'll be waiting for you, you know?" spoke out Chouji, his assuring tone contrasting with the voices of the forest. "Ino will always be there for you."

Sai briefly paused, but had his back turned the well meaning Akimichi. Nodding his head in approval, the Konoha-nin walked towards the temporary sleeping grounds. All the while, Chouji's last words were replaying over and over again within the confines of his head.

[XII. _But every single thing, always remains the same_]

* * *

><p>[XIII. <em>The mist is finally fading, the truth is here to stay<em>]

Konohamaru chased after his tiny, barely clothed cousin.

At age five, Takeo Sarutobi had a strange affinity to the lake beneath the Hokage's monument. The inquisitive child simply could not get enough of the pristine waters. Much to the chagrin of both his mother Kurenai, and his often time babysitter Konohamaru, Takeo could not stop coming back to the lake. Nor could Takeo stop jumping into it.

Konohamaru gritted his teeth, racing after the grinning little boy. Using a clone, Konohamaru successfully trapped his streaking cousin and quickly clothed him. All the while, the little boy tried to squirm out of the elder Sarutobi's grip. Laughing, the little boy whipped his hair all over the place, spraying droplets of water on Konohamaru.

Konohamaru shot his cousin a stern glare but it did nothing to dampen Takeo's enthusiasm. The little boy took more to his mother's side, than his father. From his jet black hair to his pure red eyes—which were just a shade darker than his mother's—Takeo was definitely his mother's boy. However, Takeo had inherited his father's tan hue and the devilish tendencies which ran through young Sarutobi males.

Konohamaru forcefully pulled a green long sleeved shirt over the struggling little boy, while thinking, _"Is this what poor gramps had to go through when I was little?" _

"Kono," suddenly began the little boy, still having trouble pronouncing his older cousin's name. "Want to go to the Academy? I want to play on the swings!"

"Promise you won't run back here," gruffly replied Konohamaru, bending down to fasten Takeo's black ninja sandals.

"That's not fair," pouted Takeo, crossing his arms across his chest defiantly. "Mom said you have to be nice to me."

"Promise or no park, squirt," bluntly stated Konohamaru, refusing to budge to his cousin's demands.

"You are so mean!" exclaimed Takeo, sticking out his tongue. "Fine, I promise."

Grinning, Konohamaru picked up the short boy and placed him behind his back. If there was one thing he could trust about his nephew, it was his word. The little boy had an uncanny ability to keep his word and never break promises. Maybe that was another Sarutobi trait, which had gotten passed through his genes as well. The boy hung on tightly and closed his eyes, while Konohamaru ran towards the entrance Ninja Academy.

When Takeo finally opened his eyes, he was in front of a swing set. Smiling, the boy ran off towards the swing set. His relieved cousin took a seat on the nearby bench. Takeo ran to swing set, only to see a familiar face moving forward and back on the second swing. The young boy sat swinging away, oblivious to Takeo's lopsided grin.

"Daisuke!" loudly shouted Takeo, gaining the attention of the quiet boy on the swing.

"Takeo?" uncertainly questioned said boy. Daisuke Hatake confusedly watched Takeo jump onto the swing beside his own.

With dark grey eyes and gravity defying silver hair, the boy was a combination of both Kakashi and Anko. Rumour had it that Kakashi had gotten Anko pregnant while they were both drunk. Neither wanted to keep him nor did they want to get rid of him. As a result, the boy spent half the year at his mother's place and half the year at his father's. Usually, the quiet youngster just spent large amounts of time by himself. Thankfully, the boy didn't take after either of his parents' in the personality department.

Daisuke Hatake was shy and introverted by nature. Though he had shown an early aptitude for the ninja arts, he had an immense problem making friends. He was very withdrawn and much too quiet at times. The boy despite how friendly he was just seemed to drive other children away with his cold personality.

But he had made an unusual ally in Takeo Sarutobi who he had met, unsurprisingly, by the lake. A strange friendship quickly followed.

"What are doing here?" questioned Takeo, rapidly moving himself back and forth in an attempt to meet the standard of his friend.

"Swinging," bluntly remarked Daisuke.

"But why are you here alone?" persisted Takeo, his red eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Dad had a meeting and mom has a mission," honestly answered the silver haired ninja, before suddenly being interrupted by the loud growl of his stomach.

"Want to have lunch at my house?" offered Takeo, refusing to ask why Daisuke hadn't eaten yet.

"I..." hesitantly started Daisuke, who was not really sure how to respond properly. But he need not have worried.

"Kono! I'm hungry! Let's go home for lunch," shouted the energetic Sarutobi, jumping of his swing. "Oh, and Daisuke's coming too!"

Turning back around to face Daisuke, Takeo commanded, "Oi! Get down. Kono is going to leave us."

"R...right," stuttered the young Hatake, clearly grateful for Takeo's intervention. Without a second doubt, he too jumped off his swing and took off running behind the lively Takeo Sarutobi.

[XIV. _The illusions are finally passing, the lies have gone away_]

* * *

><p>[XV. <em>But reason cannot save me, tears will not heal<em>]

Neji walked in circles within the Hyuga compound unsure of what to do.

He felt as though there was a dead weight bolted to his chest. He couldn't breathe knowing what he knew. The one person he could always tell the truth was now the only person he couldn't tell the truth too. All throughout the night, he kept running horrific scenarios through his mind. For the first time in his life, Neji felt dread and fright.

The renowned Hyuga prodigy was scared out of his wits.

"Tenten," muttered Neji, pacing back and forth with his hands clenched behind his back.

"What?" innocently questioned his wife, startling poor Neji in the process.

Shocked, Neji immediately turned to face the confused brunette. Releasing his hands, he pulled off a calm facade quick enough to satisfy Tenten's curiosity. Offering a small smile, Neji casually strolled towards her. Scratching his head slightly, he engulfed her in a sudden hug. It earned him a suspicious but warm glance from his sleepy partner.

"You know," began Tenten, speaking against Neji's chest. "If you spent as much time working as you do romancing with me, we would probably have gotten our own home by now."

"Escaping from the Hyuga compound," smirked Neji while closing his eyes and inhaling his wife's scent. "Impossible."

Tenten cringed in her husband's grasp. This was the answer she had grown accustomed to in the Hyuga compound but to hear it from Neji's mouth stung even more. Frowning, she gently removed herself from Neji's hold. She held onto his hands and made eye contact with her beloved. Tilting her head sideways, she touched her belly with that of Neji's stomach.

"Why Neji?" quietly spoke Tenten, clasping on to Neji's clammy hands. "Why should we live in this house where no one wants us?"

"Tenten, its Hyuga tradition," curtly responded Neji, his pale eyes turning away.

"I know but, can't we just get away from it all?" pleaded Tenten, sorrow and longing slowly creeping into her words. "We don't belong here."

"But I have to be here," insisted Neji, though the words coming out of his mouth greatly contradicted the desires hidden within his heart.

"No, you don't," argued Tenten, her chocolate brown eyes exuding warmth that was threatening to melt Neji's steel resolve.

"Yes, he does," solemnly stated a younger voice, walking leisurely down the stairs. The voice belonged to the next in line to the Hyuga throne.

The young heiress walked down, turning the atmosphere in the cozy hall a bitter cold. Shooting the couple an icy stare, contempt curled the slender female's lips up. Pulling on her ninja glove with extra vigour, the Hyuga successor threw both her cousin and his pregnant wife a cold sneer.

"Once a Hyuga, always a Hyuga," venomously spat Hanabi, making note of the couple's reactions before setting out to meet her team. "Never forget it...cousin."

She put an extra emphasize on the final word, watching her conflicted cousin squirm under her stare. Family was always the first priority in the Hyuga clan. The blood which flowed through each Hyuga vein was held in the highest regard. This mentality hadn't once changed despite the countless leaders the Hyuga clan had seen. Hanabi, for one, was determined to see it stay that way.

"I won't," tensely retorted Neji, unknowingly moving in front of his wife in a protective manner. "And neither should you."

[XVI. _I've giving it some time, to see what will be revealed_]

* * *

><p>[XVII. <em>No one has the answers, no one holds the key<em>]

"Are you done packing?" inquired Temari for the umpteenth time, busily rechecking the contents of her son's travel bag.

"Yes mom," obediently replied Tsubasa for the umpteenth time, running around the manor in search of his uncles.

"Are you sure?" anxiously repeated his mother, carefully fastening the buckles on the side of his bag only to notice her son's disappearance. "Tsubasa, get back here now!"

But her worried command fell on deaf ears. The free spirited little boy ran out of the small bedroom. The thuds of his sandals slowly quieted down, leaving the proud sand ninja alone with her fears. Temari's bright blue eyes were strangely downcast and her body language seemed off. Unease radiated off of her in waves. Clutching her hands together, she constantly reminded herself that her son would be under Gaara's protection. Yet there a small nagging feeling at the back of her head, one that she couldn't fully shake off.

"He will be alright, you know?" reassured Kankuro, realizing his sister's concern for his nephew. The puppet master offered his elder sister a calming glance.

"He's so happy about going," admitted Temari, repeating her son's cheerful words. "This will be his first visit there."

"He'll learn new things and try new things," inputted Kankuro, only to be abruptly stopped by Temari's voice.

"It seems like he's growing up so quickly," stated Temari to no one in particular, even ignoring her brother's presence. "Too quickly..."

"He's you kid after all," humorously pointed out Kankuro, attempting to raise his sister's spirits. "Same mouth, same impulsiveness, same loudness..."

"Thanks," rapidly cut in Temari, trying her very best to glare at her brother. She failed miserably as a small smile slowly crept across her downturned lips.

However their small banter was cut short by the presence of their youngest sibling. Gaara, the red headed Kazekage of Suna, seemed unusually tensed as he paced into the room. Having one hand in his hair and another clutching three files, he walked into the room with a grim facial expression. After dropping the files on the table, he turned to face his siblings.

"What am I doing?" bluntly stated Gaara, to the surprise of his stunned siblings.

Gaara gained a reputation for being a calm and collected leader, at a very young age. It was his remarkable transformation from village demon to guardian of the sand that had drawn attention to the often ignored and troubled Sand nation. It was his rule that had brought stability to a region which had desperately sought an end to internal conflict. As a Kazekage, Gaara had done everything within his power to elevate his village with a dogged determination.

Yet the possibility of a single trip to Konoha with his wife was throwing off his cool as ice persona.

"You are acting like an idi..." trailed off Kankuro, when he felt his sister's grip tighten around his shoulder and a glare settle upon her face.

"What's wrong?" worriedly asked Temari, unused to seeing her brother in such a confused state.

"Do I have to go to Konoha?" anxiously inquired Gaara, replying to Temari's question with that of his own.

"Haven't we gone through this already?" wearily responded Kankuro, holding back a sigh and an urge to smack himself in the forehead. "Just go there, get it over with and come straight home. What's the big deal?"

"Everything," hissed Gaara, trying to rein his anxiety under control. "This just feels like a mistake."

"Relax, will you?" exasperatedly stated Kankuro, rolling his eyes in a very Temari-like manner.

"Gaara, stop trying to weasel your way out of this," abruptly commanded Temari, cutting Kankuro's rant short. "You have a duty both to your country and to your wife. Why are you acting as though you have desert snakes tied around your ankles?

"I..." unsurely began Gaara, but no other words left his mouth.

"Accept your responsibility," softly continued Temari, kindly glancing up at her youngest brother. "And keep moving forward. Without you, the Suna we see today wouldn't have been possible. Trust yourself Gaara, your ninja skills are second to none. A trip to Konoha and back should be nothing to you. They are our allies and we need their support."

"I know, but..." sordidly defended Gaara, as fear gradually left his dark rimmed eyes.

"Go," uttered Temari, without any hesitancy. "Represent Suna well. Let them know that loyalty means a lot to Suna."

"Right," managed Gaara, as a small smile crept up his face. With that the young Kazekage left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"And here I thought you disliked Konoha," remarked Kankuro, whistling in his surprise.

"But I'm not the Kazekage," shot back Temari, annoyed at her brother's accusatory tone. "Besides what I think and what the village needs, are completely different."

"Your just afraid that your boy will be disappointed if this trip gets cancelled, aren't you?" cheekily questioned Kankuro, after a moment of quiet deliberation.

"Shut up," said Temari, leaving the room. But her actions alone gave away her intentions.

"I knew it," excitedly crowed Kankuro, behind her back. "You are an evil, evil woman."

"Say one more thing and I promise I will sew your mouth together with your own puppet strings," darkly threatened Temari, whirling around to face her persistent brother.

At once Kankuro stopped his chattering. Growing with Temari, had taught him that she did indeed hold true to her threats. But despite trying his very best to not grin, he found himself giving her an awed smile. She was still capable of manipulating her brothers. And for once, Kankuro did not know whether this was a good thing or a bad one.

[XVIII. _I'm wishing for a miracle, that you'd belong to me_]

* * *

><p>[XIX. <em>Until then, I'm lost with my solitude<em>]

"_Pristine_," thought a mysterious figure. "_What an awful word._"

"Boss, we're ready to set off," dutifully informed the young recruit, momentarily disrupting the thoughts of his masked leader.

"Have all the preparations been made?" growled the woman beside him, dissatisfied with what she perceived to be the young man's impudence.

"Of-of course ma'am," stuttered the recruit, in an attempt to demonstrate obedience.

These recruits were no strangers to punishments, often ranging from withdrawal of food to having to maim fellow recruits in order to survive. Often taken in as young, abandoned children, these kids were then forced to undergo a brutal transformation into cold blooded assassins. If anything, it was this conformity which bred submission.

"Mindless drones," spat the distinctly tattooed woman, who sported a symbol of the moon and the sun on opposite shoulders. "Can't do anything right."

"Patience is a virtue, my dear," opined a nasally tone, belonging to the group's sole weapons technician.

"Shut it, Botan!" threatened the agitated woman. "Don't make me shove this _kunai_ down your throat."

"I'd like to see you try, Umeko," hissed Botan, flashing the paper bombs hidden between his fingers.

"You..." began the woman, inches from leaping upon the young man.

"Enough," commanded their hooded leader, stopping the feuding duo in their tracks. "Focus on the task at hand, ensure that the peace talks between the Leaf and Sand do not succeed. Before the end of the summit, that Kazekage's head should roll."

"_And in the process, a bloodshed will result,_" sadistically envisioned the masked man. "_The forces of the Leaf and Sand will rip each other apart. So much for their infamous unity; so much for their pristine peace._"

[XX. _Lost in this window, with no view._]

* * *

><p>AN: Happy 2013 everyone! I know, I haven't updated in a long time...so I decided that this would be a better way to treat anyone who is still reading this story to a fantastic New Year. Three major developments have occurred in my life preventing me from continuing this story;<p>

(1) Education: I no longer have the time I had before to continue this story on a regular basis, as my academic requirements continue to surpass any hopes I may have had for leisure time.  
>(2) Interest: Naruto, as much as it is very near and dear to me, has been dragging...especially the anime. The time I used to spend watching Naruto, is now dedicated to shows like Game Of Thrones, Sherlock, The Walking Dead, Merlin excetra, to name a few (it's all Tumblr's fault...now that I think about it).<br>(3) Kittens: The most importantreason for my lack of updates, are my two wonderful kittens; Milo and Artemis. Both are cute, adorable and a whole lot of work to take care of. So far, between the two of them, they have managed to ruin 3 pairs of earbuds, 2 USB cables and 1 Wii Sensor Bar wire. Preventing those buggers from damaging household items, is actually quite hard!

Suffice to say, I really have my hands full! So updates will take a while. Sorry for this inconvenience.


End file.
